grandchasefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
用户博客:UJ112013/臺服的str ct.stg檔 5001~7500
5001 防禦力 + 5% 5002 生命力 + 5% 5003 攻擊力 + 5% 5004 混沌滅天 :集氣之後力量在１等級時放開ｚ鍵 5005 金剛無極陣 ：集氣之後力量在2等級時放開ｚ鍵 5006 破天氣功咒 ：集氣之後力量在3等級時放開ｚ鍵 5007 眞‧混沌滅天 ：用X鍵集滿1格後，按Z鍵集滿 5008 1格時放開Z鍵. 5009 究極‧金剛無極陣 ：用X鍵集滿2格後，按Z鍵集滿 5010 2格時放開Z鍵 5011 超‧破天氣功咒 ：用X鍵集滿3格後，按Z鍵集滿 5012 3格時放開Z鍵 5013 EXP/GP 10% UP 5014 奈麗莎 5015 我是可愛的小美人魚精靈~！ 5016 雖然我嬌小可愛，但我的號角可帶給我無窮力量！ 5017 我頭上的貝殼頭飾是我自己親手做的哦～可愛嗎﹖啦啦~♬ 5018 我肚子很餓喔~ 給我一點好吃的。 5019 唔…我想吃美味的海鮮… 5020 嘻嘻~我想快點長大啊～我將來會是一個美女嗎? ~♬ 5021 啦啦啦 ~♪ 啦啦♬ 聽著大海飄揚著悠悠的樂曲~ 5022 你是我滴主人嗎﹖ 5023 請你好好愛我，愛上漂亮的奈麗莎吧~ 5024 수능 종료 기념 젬 할인판매! 상점에서 확인하세요~. 5025 보스펫 제작의 절호의 기회! 수능 종료 기념 보주 드랍률 상승 이벤트 진행중입니다. 5026 슈퍼 버찌 5027 1차진화 슈퍼 버찌가 봉인된 카드 입니다. 슈퍼 버찌와 함께 멋진 모험을 시작하세요. 5028 내 힘이 보고 싶은거야? 5029 이 거대한 주먹을 보라구! 맞으면 엄청 아프겠지? 5030 후훗. 나는 슈퍼 버찌라고 하지. 싸인이 필요한가? 5031 어이 이봐..주인. 밥안주면 때릴꺼야! 5032 나 안해. 못해. 밥 내놔. 밥. 밥 안주면 안싸워줄꺼야 5033 빰빠밤~~날아라~ 슈퍼 버찌!! 5034 오호?넌 뭐지? 어떻게 하면 힘이 쎄지냐고? 나와 같이 여행을 떠나면서 더 강해지고 방법을 배우면 되지!! 어때? 함께하고 싶지 않아? 5035 오~! 반가워! 날 선택했으니 주인인 너도 더 강해질꺼야!! 5036 在線上 @1人(@2/@3) 5037 離線 5038 黑名單會員 5039 畫面補正 5040 그랜드체이스 대원은 총 몇명일까요? 5041 그랜드체이스는 몇 개의 대륙이 있을까요? 5042 그랜드체이스에서 가장 낮은 레벨의 던전은 어디일까요? 5043 시련의 숲 보스인 엔트가 던지는 물건은 무엇일까요? 5044 다음 중 시련의 숲에서 나오지 않는 몬스터는? 5045 귀여운 아르메의 나이는 몇 살일까요? 5046 그랜드체이스 코믹북은 총 몇권까지 나왔을까요? 5047 다음 중 광장에서 할 수 있는 일은 무엇일까요? 5048 엘리시스의 기본 직업 기사의 2단 필살기 이름은 무엇일까요? 5049 제니아 대륙 최고의 아이돌인 에이미의 머리카락 색깔은 무엇일까요? 5050 세르딘 외곽의 보스 몬스터의 이름은 다음 중 무엇일까요? 5051 망각의 늪 보스 몬스터인 엘리자베스는 무엇을 들고 공격할까요? 5052 고르고스 던전의 보스 몬스터인 고르고스가 하는 공격은 무엇일까요? 5053 Jr.가이코즈 제작서를 획득 할 수 있는 챔피언 모드 던전은 어디일까요? 5054 그랜드체이스는 친구추가를 최대 몇 명까지 할 수 있을까요? 5055 그랜드체이스의 던전은 최대 몇 명까지 입장이 가능할까요? 5056 강화 목걸이의 강화를 도와주는 마법사는 누구일까요? 5057 지크하트의 먼 후손은 다음 중 누구일까요? 5058 진을 가장 처음 만나 볼 수 있는 던전의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5059 엘리시스가 처음 소속되어 있던 기사단의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5060 자연을 사랑하는 순수청년 라이언의 종족은 무엇일까요? 5061 제니아 대륙 최고의 아이돌 에이미의 기본 직업은 무엇일까요? 5062 그랜드체이스 홈페이지 메인에 있는 남자 캐릭터는 누구일까요? 5063 다음 중 Gem의 용도 중 올바른 것은 무엇일까요? 5064 그랜드체이스 체험 아이디 사용기간은 총 몇일 일까요? 5065 그랜드체이스 던전의 난이도는 몇 단계까지 설정이 가능할까요? 5066 현재 그랜드체이스는 몇 번째 시즌일까요? 5067 전설이 된 검투사 지크하트를 최초로 만나는 던전은 어디일까요? 5068 챔피언 몬스터에게서 획득 할 수 있는 아이템으로 머리를 크게 만들어주는 아이템 종류는 무엇일까요? 5069 강화 목걸이는 최대 몇 단계까지 강화가 가능할까요? 5070 그랜드체이스에서 착용 할 수 있는 장비의 칸은 몇칸일까요? (펫 칸 제외) 5071 다음 중 강화 룬을 착용할 수 있는 부위가 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5072 출석체크를 하기 위해 하루에 접속해야 하는 시간은 몇 분일까요? 5073 실버랜드 대륙으로 가기 위해 반드시 클리어해야 하는 던전은 어디일까요? 5074 지크하트 기본 직업인 검투사의 1단계 필살기 이름은 무엇일까요? 5075 라이언을 최초로 만날 수 있는 던전의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5076 다음 중 엘리시스의 나라는 어디일까요? 5077 펫 알을 부화할 수 있는 최소 레벨은 몇일까요? 5078 그랜드체이스 캐릭터의 최대 레벨은 얼마일까요? 5079 그랜드체이스에 있는 최고 레벨 던전의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5080 그랜드체이스에 있는 최고 등급 기사단의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5081 하나의 스킬트리에 최대 사용 할 수 있는 SP는 얼마일까요? 5082 다음 중 보스 펫이 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5083 베르메시아 대륙 최고의 장인이 만든 장비로서 용사의 섬에서 일정 순위 내에 입상하면 획득 가능한 복장세트의 이름은? 5084 커플을 맺기 위해 반드시 필요한 아이템은 무엇일까요? 5085 다음 중 강화 룬을 강화할 때 사용하는 아이템은 무엇일까요? 5086 1차 전직 미션을 등록 할 수 있는 최소 레벨은 얼마일까요? 5087 던전에서 최대로 사용할 수 있는 보너스는 몇 개 일까요? 5088 세르딘 왕국과 카나반 왕국을 혼란에 빠트린 나쁜 마법사의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5089 카제아제가 불러낸 지옥의 악마로 헬브릿지에서 나쁜 일을 계획하고 있는 악마의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5090 엘리시스의 1차 전직으로서 긴 공격거리가 특징인 직업은 무엇일까요? 5091 다음 중 그랜드체이스 대전 맵으로 사용 중인 맵이 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5092 맹세의 계곡에서 처음 만나는 캐릭터로서 카나반 왕국의 국민인 이 사람은 누구일까요? 5093 캐리비치의 보스 몬스터로서 하피들의 여왕인 이 몬스터는 무엇일까요? 5094 다음 중 포인트로 구입 할 수 있는 펫이 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5095 보라색 머리의 세르딘 여마법사인 아르메가 좋아하는 것은 무엇일까요? 5096 진이 좋아하는 제니아 대륙 최고의 아이돌인 여자 아이의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5097 에이미의 오랜 팬으로서 실버나이츠 기사단 최후의 생존자는 누구일까요? 5098 자연을 사랑하는 순수청년 라이언의 기본 직업인 드루이드가 사용하는 무기는 무엇일까요? 5099 라스의 정신을 지배하여 세르딘 왕국과 카나반 왕국을 혼란에 빠트린 몬스터는 누구일까요? 5100 카제아제에게 정신을 지배당했던 자로 자신의 잃어버린 기억을 찾기 위해 그랜드체이스 대원이 된 사람은 누구일까요? 5101 버섯의 모습을 하고 있는 펫으로서 돌진하여 헤딩을 하는 펫의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5102 무희가 사용하는 무기로서 동그란 모습이 특징인 무기의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5103 대전의 한 종류인 아이템 전ㅇ네서 눈 모양의 아이템은 어떤 효과를 가지고 있을까요? 5104 다음 중 2차 전직에 필요한 아이템이 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5105 강화 룬의 종류로서 15레벨 이상일 경우 쓸 수 있는 강화 룬의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5106 다음 중 목걸이의 속성이 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5107 펫의 경험치 획득량을 늘려주는 아이템의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5108 엘프의 숲에서 나오는 몬스터가 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5109 다음 중 드루이드가 변신할 수 있는 동물은 무엇일까요? 5110 다음 중 크리스탈로 살 수 있는 아이템이 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5111 다음 중 GP로 구매 할 수 없는 아이템은 무엇일까요? 5112 신비한 엘프 궁수인 리르는 몇차의 전직까지 업데이트 되었을까요? 5113 아직 발견이 되지 않은 스킬트리를 가진 직업은 무엇일까요? 5114 그랜드체이스에서 최대로 보유할 수 있는 GP는 얼마일까요? 5115 검술의 달인을 지칭하는 엘리시스 2차 전직 소드 마스터가 사용하는 무기는 무엇일까요? 5116 그랜드체이스에서 2차 전직 미션을 수행하기 위한 최소 레벨은 몇 레벨 일까요? 5117 카제아제의 성 보스 몬스터인 카제아제는 몇번 변신을 하는 몬스터일까요? 5118 다음 대전 맵 중 번지가 가능한 대전맵은 무엇일까요? 5119 그랜드체이스 월드 챔피언쉽 2009의 개최 국가는 어디일까요? 5120 다음 중 유저들이 사용할 수 있는 펫이 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5121 특수한 능력을 지닌 복장세트로서 카운터를 당해도 MP의 손실이 없는 복장세트의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5122 목걸이 강화를 할 때 사용되는 아이템의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5123 엘리아 대륙의 보스 몬스터로서 그랜드체이스 대원을 도와주는 역할을 하다 배신을 하는 캐릭터는 누구인가요? 5124 과거 고결한 엘프였으나 악한 마음에 물든 악마가 된 베르메시아의 최후 던전 보스 몬스터는 누구인가요? 5125 아르메의 1차 전직 직업으로서 독구름과 폭탄을 사용하는 직업의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5126 하나의 층으로 이루어진 맵으로서 맵의 길이가 짧고 가도센이 던전과 이름이 동일한 맵은 무엇일까요? 5127 진의 3차 전직으로서 금강저를 사용하고 새로운 경지에 도달한 무도가인 이 직업의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5128 아르메의 3차 전직으로서 강력한 마법인 딥 임팩트가 특기인 직업은 무엇일까요? 5129 파투세이의 바다의 보스 몬스터가 들고 있는 무기는 무엇일까요? 5130 파투세이는 다양한 공격을 하는 보스 몬스터인데요. 다음 중 파투세이의 공격이 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5131 다음 중 펫에게 먹일 수 없는 아이템은 무엇일까요? 5132 다음 중 나이가 가장 많은 그랜드체이스 대원은 누구일까요? 5133 그랜드체이스 대원 중 라스가 카제아제라는 이름으로 나오는 던전의 이름은 무엇일가요? 5134 그랜드체이스 대원 중 에이미의 과거 직업은 무엇일까요? 5135 그랜드체이스 대원 중 엘리시스의 머리 색깔은 무엇일까요? 5136 다음 중 그랜드체이스 내의 광장에서 즐기실 수 있는 미니게임은 무엇일까요? 5137 엘리시스 3차 전직으로서 검술이 신의 경지에 다다른 자만 부여받을 수 있는 직업은 무엇일까요? 5138 리르 2차 전직으로서 대궁을 이용한 파워풀한 공격이 돋보이는 이 직업은 무엇일까요? 5139 망각의 늪 보스 몬스터로서 뚱뚱한 몸매와 악취가 특징인 이 몬스터의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5140 오크 사원 몬스터 중 하나인 오크 투척병이 던지는 무기의 이름은 무엇일가요? 5141 챔피언 몬스터의 특수 능력이 아닌 것은 무엇일가요? 5142 다음 중 시스티나가 사용하는 무기가 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5143 다음 중 던전에서 획득할 수 없는 상자는 무엇일까요? 5144 다음 중 그랜드체이스 시즌 2의 주제가는 무엇일까요? 5145 다음 중 페이탈 상태에서 체력을 회복시키는 아이템은 무엇일까요? 5146 다음 중 미션을 완료하지 않아도 기본적으로 지급되는 캐릭터가 아닌 것은? 5147 스킬트리에 투자한 SP를 다시 환원하여 사용할 수 있게 만들어주는 아이템은 무엇일까요? 5148 다음 중 여왕의 보석 착용 시 얻을 수 있는 효과는 무엇일가요? 5149 다음 중 경험치 획득량을 증가시켜주는 효과가 없는 아이템은 무엇일까요? 5150 거대한 도마뱀 바실리스크가 보스 몬스터인 던전으로 카제아제 병사들의 무기를 만드는 지역은 무엇일까요? 5151 다음 중 장비창의 컬렉션에서 확인할 수 없는 것은 무엇일까요? 5152 그랜드체이스 대원의 지휘자로서 유저들에게 수행해야 할 미션을 설명해주는 자는 누구일까요? 5153 길드 마스터 및 길드 제네럴만 구입이 가능한 복장세트의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5154 다음 중 잊혀진 도시에서 나오는 몬스터가 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5155 다음 중 강화를 할 수 없는 아이템은 무엇인가요? 5156 잊혀진 도시의 보스 몬스터로서 광선 공격과 원거리 공격 반사 스킬을 가진 이 몬스터는 누구일까요? 5157 다음 중 가이코즈의 성에서 나오는 몬스터가 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5158 망자의 묘지 보스 몬스터로서 헬 브릿지의 중간 보스 몬스터이기도 한 이 몬스터의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5159 다음 중 망자의 묘지에서 나오는 몬스터가 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5160 던전에서 최대로 사용할 수 있는 수호의 반지 개수는 몇 개일까요? 5161 다음 중 포인트로 구입할 수 있는 아이템이 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5162 로난의 1차 전직으로 글레이브를 이용한 넓은 범위 공격과 필살기 중 용 소환이 있는 직업은 무엇일까요? 5163 던전에서 한 종류의 포션을 최대 몇 개까지 사용이 가능할까요? 5164 던전에서 사용할 수 있는 아이템을 등록하는 장착슬롯은 최대 몇 개까지 사용이 가능할까요? 5165 대전 모드 중 능력치 보정 설정이 가능하며 아레나 횟수에 제한이 없는 대전은 무엇일까요? 5166 스킬트리 중 봉인된 스킬을 열기 위해 필요한 아이템은 무엇일까요? 5167 다음 중 그랜드체이스 내에 업데이트 된 액세서리의 종류가 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5168 펫이 올라갈 수 있는 최대 레벨은 몇일까요? 5169 수룡의 늪 보스 몬스터로서 등에 올라타서 공격할 수 있으며 꼬리로 공격을 하고 파란 입김을 뿜는 몬스터는? 5170 실버나이츠 기사단 단장이었으나 어두운 마음에 몸을 지배당하여 나쁜 일을 계획하고 있는 몬스터는? 5171 시련의 탑 보스 몬스터로서 구르기 공격과 얼음 입김, 주먹 휘두르기 공격을 하는 몬스터는? 5172 다음 중 보스 펫 제작에 필요한 재료는 무엇일까요? 5173 다음 중 Jr 크라코의 제작서가 드랍되는 챔피언 모드 던전은 어디일까요? 5174 월간 랭킹에서 1위를 달성하시면 획득하실 수 있는 복장 세트는 무엇일까요? 5175 주간 랭킹에서 1위를 달성하시면 획득하실 수 있는 복장 세트는 무엇일까요? 5176 주간 출석 체크를 완료하시면 받으실 수 있는 아이템은 무엇일까요? 5177 현재 최대로 늘릴 수 있는 인벤토리 숫자는 얼마일까요? 5178 시련의 숲에서 나오는 몬스터 중 하나인 너구리가 들고 있는 무기는 무엇일까요? 5179 다음 중 던전에서 나오는 보스 몬스터가 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5180 35레벨에 사용이 가능한 강화 룬의 이름은 다음 중 무엇일까요? 5181 엔몬 병사의 무기를 제작하는 불의 사원에 있는 보스 몬스터의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5182 다음 중 3차 전직에 필요한 아이템이 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5183 다음 중 바실리스크의 공격 스킬은 무엇일까요? 5184 가이코즈의 공격 스킬이 아닌 것은 무엇일가요? 5185 다음 중 오크로드가 들고 있는 무기는 무엇일까요? 5186 다음 중 맹세의 계곡에서 나오는 몬스터가 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5187 원시의 섬 보스 몬스터인 앙뜨와네뜨의 공격스킬은 다음 중 무엇일까요? 5188 원시의 섬 보스 몬스터로서 독가스 뿜기와 촉수 휘두르기 스킬을 사용하는 몬스터의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5189 원시의 섬 중간 보스 몬스터로서 검은 털과 단단한 돌기가 나와있는 고릴라 모습의 몬스터는 무엇일까요? 5190 그랜드체이스 내에서 스크린 샷을 찍을 때 사용하는 버튼은 무엇일까요? 5191 사이클롭스의 공격 스킬이 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5192 카스툴 유적 하층 보스 몬스터인 사이클롭스의 피부 색깔인 무슨 색일까요? 5193 카스툴 유적 하층 보스 몬스터인 사이클롭스의 눈은 몇 개일까요? 5194 드레이크 웜의 영지에서 나오는 중간 보스 몬스터로서 거대한 골렘의 모습을 지닌 몬스터의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5195 그랜드체이스에 있는 상태이상이 아닌 것을 고르시오. 5196 다음 중 드레이크 웜의 영지에서 나오는 몬스터가 아닌 것은? 5197 카스툴 유적 상층의 보스 몬스터로서 회오리 공격 및 낙석 스킬을 사용하는 몬스터의 이름은 무엇일까요? 5198 카스툴 유적 상층 보스 몬스터 자이언트 스톤 골렘의 스킬로 맞지 않는 것은? 5199 다음 중 가도센이 사용하는 스킬로 맞지 않는 것은 무엇일까요? 5200 다음 중 빅터의 요새에 나오는 몬스터가 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5201 빅터의 요새 중간 보스로서 거대한 갑옷을 입고 있고 빅터 복장 세트를 떨어트리는 몬스터는 누구일까요? 5202 다음 중 목걸이 중 가장 공격력이 낮은 목걸이는 무엇일까요? 5203 에이미의 1차 전직 직업으로서 바이엘을 이용한 음표 공격이 특징인 이 직업은 무엇일까요? 5204 실버랜드의 제사장 계급으로서 클레오를 사용하는 에이미의 2차 전직 직업은 무엇일까요? 5205 에이미 1차 전직 뮤즈의 연주모드 3단계 필살기는 어떤 물건을 떨어트리는 스킬인가요? 5206 아르메 기본 직업 마법사의 흑마법 3단계 스킬로 하늘에서 운석을 떨어트리는 스킬은 무엇인가요? 5207 카스툴 유적 상층에서 나오는 몬스터가 아닌 것은 무엇일까요? 5208 다음 스킬 중 다크 아몬이 사용하는 공격이 아닌 것은? 5209 원주민창병이 들고 있는 무기는 무엇일까요? 5210 원주민 족장이 사용하는 스킬은 무엇일까요? 5211 데스매치에서 최대로 설정할수있는 킬수는 얼마일까요? 5212 캐릭터를 바꿔가면서 대전할수있는 모드는 어떤 모드일까요? 5213 파투세이바다 및 미명의 호수에서 호흡이 부족하게 않기 위해 사용하는 아이템은 무엇일까요 5214 대전 맵 불의사원에서 나오는 손바닥의 구멍 개수는 몇 개일까요? 5215 게임내 처벌사항에 해당하는것은 ? 5216 시련의 탑 보스인 웬디 뿔의 개수는 ? 5217 시련의 탑 보스 웬디가 사용하지 않는 스킬은 무엇일까요? 5218 세르딘 성 외각 보스 오크전사대장이 사용하는 무기는? 5219 세르딘 성 외각 보스 오크전사대장이 사용하지 않는 스킬은 ? 5220 베르메시아 대륙에 있는 캐리비치던전에서 출몰하지 않는 몬스터는? 5221 베르메시아 대륙에 있는 오크사원에서 출몰하지 않는 몬스터는? 5222 고르고스 던전의 보스 몬스터인 레드고르고스의 꼬리 개수는 몇 개 일까요? 5223 고르고스 던전의 보스 몬스터인 레드고르고스의 색깔은 무엇일까요? 5224 맹세의 계곡의 보스 몬스터인 자이언트 드릴몬의 공격 스킬이 아닌것은 무엇일까요? 5225 맹세의 계곡에서 출몰하지 않는 몬스터는 누구일까요? 5226 망자의 묘지 보스 몬스터인 리치가 사용하는 스킬이 아닌것은 무엇일까요? 5227 잊혀진 도시에서 출몰하지 않는 몬스터의 종류는? 5228 가이코즈 성의 보스 몬스터인 가이코즈가 등에 꽂고 있는 것은 무엇일까요? 5229 파투세이의 바다 던전의 보스 몬스터인 파투세이의 공격 포인트가 아닌곳은? 5230 파투세이의 바다 던전의 보스 몬스터 파투세이가 앉아있는곳은 ? 5231 아이템을 이용하여 초기화 할 수 있는 게임정보는 무엇일까요? 5232 엘리시스의 캐쉬스킬이 아닌것은 무엇일까요? 5233 뚫어뻥을 사용하는 펫 이름은? 5234 남자가 아닌 캐릭터는? 5235 여자가 아닌 캐릭터는? 5236 분노모드가 가능한 캐릭터는? 5237 버닝모드가 가능한 캐릭터는? 5238 다음중 옵션에서 확인 가능한것이 아닌것은? 5239 대전이나 던전 방의 제목 색깔을 변경 할 수 있는 아이템은 무엇일까요? 5240 特殊鍵(C鍵) 5241 小小愛 5242 我是永恆冒險的小愛!! 5243 欸! 你是因為我小所以瞧不起我嗎? 5244 呼..你覺悟了嗎? 5245 欸! 主人! 給我飯! 5246 哼. 這種主人.我不管了拉! 5247 哇..原先就很強了但是現在又更強了. 5248 想和我一起旅行嗎? 我又變更強了. 你如果誠心的拜託我我是願意聽的啦..但我可不跟弱者在一起. 這樣沒關係嗎? 5249 好吧! 之後請多多指教! 不要一直抓住我! 5250 小小愛 5251 我是永恆冒險的小愛!! 5252 欸! 你是因為我小所以瞧不起我嗎? 5253 呼..你覺悟了嗎? 5254 欸! 主人! 給我飯! 5255 哼. 這種主人.我不管了拉! 5256 哇..原先就很強了但是現在又更強了. 5257 想和我一起旅行嗎? 我又變更強了. 你如果誠心的拜託我我是願意聽的啦..但我可不跟弱者在一起. 這樣沒關係嗎? 5258 好吧! 之後請多多指教! 不要一直抓住我! 5259 나는 약한 사람과는 함께하지 않아. 그래도 괜찮겠어? 5260 그래! 앞으로 잘 부탁해! 내 발목이나 잡지 말라구! 5261 방어력 +20% 5262 Voce adquiriu\n'@1 (@2 dias)'. 5263 答對挑戰格的問題 即可完成賓果. 直/橫/斜線等總共 完成22條的賓果~ 5264 即可完成賓果. 5265 直/橫/斜線等總共 5266 完成22條的賓果~ 5267 ㌔夜宇†笨稀 5268 聖劍聖王 5269 傻ｘ洨櫻ｖ 5270 夢幻小京 5271 ㌔蒼崎ヾ橙子 5272 混天魚 5273 Ｏver✛Ｌord 5274 搗蛋ヾ紫樣 5275 o疾影聖月o 5276 里達艾毆 5277 藤堂莉莉西亞 5278 †獄炎〆強仔 5279 ❤小喵々正太 5280 劍爵 5281 伊賀✛嫩嫩✘ 5282 ㌔飛翔〆殺手 5283 完成投票 5284 投票失敗 5285 已超過購買限度 5286 確定要投票給@1嗎？ 5287 沒有投票卷 5288 公會等級 : 5289 公會會長 : @1 5290 公會成立日期 : @1:@2:@3 5291 公會點數 : @1 5292 公會團員 : @1 5293 總排名 : @1 5294 每月排名 : @1 5295 每週排名 : @1 5296 正式公會 5297 新公會 5298 感覺到強烈的生命氣息. 5299 感覺到強烈的魔力氣息. 5300 神聖之光包圍著你. 5301 感覺到強烈的破壞氣息. 5302 感覺到強烈的防禦氣息. 5303 復活之力包圍著你. 5304 感覺到體力急速下滑. 5305 感覺到魔力急速減少. 5306 感覺到體內的魔力漸漸減少. 5307 感覺到強烈的破壞氣息漸漸減少. 5308 感覺到強烈的防禦氣息漸漸減少. 5309 感覺到體內的復活力量漸漸降低. 5310 … … … 沒有發生任何事. 5311 公會會長職務 5312 公會副會長職務 5313 一般團員職務 5314 退出公會 5315 公會管理員溫斯特 5316 答對挑戰格的問題 5317 即可完成賓果. 5318 直/橫/斜線等總共 5319 身上沒有「開心賓果Bingo!盤」道具 5320 無法讀取問題 5321 已解答的格子 5322 還在處理中 5323 不明的錯誤 5324 不存在的問題 5325 已答對的格子 5326 還未答錯就使用復活道具 5327 身上沒有賓果問答復活道具 5328 公會選單 5329 頁 5330 取消申請入會 5331 "等待公會審核. 5332 已中止入會手續 5333 總戰鬥場數 5334 公會申請已被接納 5335 入會申請已被接納. 5336 公會申請被拒絕 5337 你要加入的公會已拒絕你的申請 5338 已提交申請的玩家 5339 接受所選取的申請者加入公會 5340 拒絕所選取的申請者加入公會 5341 成立公會條件 5342 王室階級以上 5343 必須有一個等級30以上的角色 5344 需消耗 200,000 GP 5345 ① 請輸入公會名稱 5346 公會名稱長度限制為2-12位字元. 5347 ②請輸入公會總部的網址(URL). 5348 ⊙ 創立公會手續完成後將被列入為新公會. 5349 ⊙在創立公會的30天內如有5個或以上會員加入，公會會自動升級至正式公會 5350 ⊙在創立公會的30天內如少於5位團員(包括會長)的公會將被自動刪除 5351 公會介紹 5352 公告 01 5353 公告 02 5354 已達到字元長度上限 5355 最多可輸入 @1 個字元. 請再次輸入 5356 密語 5357 退出公會 5358 包含特殊符號或被限制的字元 5359 授予公會會長之位 5360 如要更改公會名稱, 必須要持有更改公會名稱的道具 5361 如要更改公會盟徽, 必須要持有更改公會盟徽的道具 5362 立即加入 5363 加入需獲准 5364 停止加入 5365 刪除公會. 所有團員將會被強制解散。而所有資料如公會盟徽、公會點數及排名將會被永久刪除, 且不能回復，請小心確認。 5366 更改公會名稱 5367 更改名稱會消耗一個更改公會名稱的道具 5368 已更改公會名稱！ 5369 大小32 x 32像素 5370 公會盟徽檔案格式錯誤 5371 解散公會 5372 解散公會後將不能回復。請小心確認！ 5373 公會已被解散 5374 你將會退出現在的公會 5375 已成功退出公會 5376 已成功退出公會 5377 給每週、每月及總排名前三名的公會獎勵 5378 每日的排名會在早上 8:00更新，統計整天的G-Point 5379 每週的排名會在星期五早上 8:00更新，統計整個星期的累積G-Point 5380 每月的排名會在每月第一天的早上 8:00更新，統計整個月份的累積G-Point. 5381 目前公會尚未有公會戰經驗,因此無排名資料 5382 切換模式( 快捷鍵 X ) 5383 stigma 5384 阻擋恢復 5385 Holy shield 5386 被擊時恢復 MP 5387 愛咪之舞 5388 隨機效果 5389 現在不是賓果活動期間 5390 無法loading賓果問答資料 5391 賓果幣不足 5392 身上沒有「開心賓果Bingo!盤」道具 5393 無法讀取問題 5394 已解答的格子 5395 還在處理中 5396 不明的錯誤 5397 不存在的問題 5398 已答對的格子 5399 還未答錯就使用復活道具 5400 身上沒有賓果問答復活道具 5401 今天無法再獲得賓果幣了 5402 成功兌換硬幣 5403 獲得賓果幣@1枚\n 5404 기부NPC왈1 5405 기부NPC왈2 5406 기부NPC왈3 5407 All Stats +10% 5408 Super Buzzy, a primeira evolucao de Buzzy Kid 5409 妮可喵 5410 我是聖誕村最可愛的貓咪 妮可~喵~ 5411 乖小孩有禮物，壞怪物則是禮物彈!喵~ 5412 金勾背~♬ 金勾背~♬ 金勾偶樂威~喵 5413 咳咳咳~! 這裡好冷喔~喵!! 想要熱熱的牛奶~喵~ 5414 妮可肚子餓了 喵… 身體無力 喵~ 5415 喵喵喵~最可愛的妮可，要幫聖誕老公公來懲罰你 5416 哇~ 今天看起來很帥氣 喵~ 5417 開心的冬天 喵!~ 來去發禮物 喵~~ 5418 你想要什麼禮物呢 喵?~ 5419 公會資料 5420 公會成立日期: @1年@2月@3日 5421 職務 5422 大家期待的愛咪技能樹終於要開放了 5423 敬請期待喔 5424 公會@1 廣場 5425 你不是公會團員 5426 每次只能執行一個會長職務 5427 沒有公會資料 5428 你不是公會會長 5429 改變的對象不是副會長或一般團員 5430 改變的對象不是副會長或一般團員 5431 你不能開除公會會長 5432 資料空白 5433 公會創立完成 5434 恭喜！公會已成功創立了！ 5435 公會名稱的長度不正確 5436 不能創立公會. 角色未達到創立公會的條件 5437 GP不足夠創立公會 5438 公會名稱包含特殊符號. \n 請再次輸入 5439 這個公會名稱已存在，請再次輸入 5440 這個公會總部的網址已存在，請再次輸入 5441 現在是公會團員的用戶不能創立公會 5442 公會團員的房間 5443 @1 已加入為好友 5444 介紹 5445 FATAL MATCH 5446 已賦予公會會長之權. \n 一個公會只可擁有一個會長，會長之權一旦授予他人，其職位便會降至一般團員 5447 Jr.騎士團長 5448 我是史丹王國榮譽騎士!! !! 5449 史丹王國與女王陛下獻給的榮譽與祝福!! 5450 紅騎士團永恆吧!! 5451 喂…有沒有忘記什麼啊? 5452 要考驗我嗎... 不想動了啦. 5453 呼…這就是我的騎士之道!! 5454 你聽過史丹王國的紅騎士團嗎? 5455 我就是紅騎士團的團長. 5456 為了史丹王國的榮譽與祝福, 要不要一起冒險呢? 5457 呼.. 算你會看人. 眼光真準 5458 已更改自我介紹. 5459 更改完成 5460 只有公會會長才能解散公會 5461 已更改選取的團員階級 5462 不是公會的會長或副會長 5463 不是等待中的公會團員 5464 不是等待中的申請者或公會團員與副會長 5465 包含被限制的字元 5466 系統包含被限制的字元 5467 沒有更改公會名稱所需要的道具 5468 公會並不存在 5469 系統存在公會會長階級或尚未確認的階級 5470 目前公會不接受申請加入. 5471 離再次搜索公會名單的相隔時間太短. 請再嘗試 5472 條件不明確 5473 輸入的字元已改變。重新搜索 5474 你現在已是公會的會員或正在等候審核中 5475 輸入的公會總部網址不正確 5476 入會的申請已完成. 等待公會接納你的申請 5477 申請入會 5478 只有公會會長及副會長階層可使用公會管理選單 5479 等待接納中 5480 入會的方法已更改 5481 桌布 5482 我的檔案 5483 我的電腦 5484 檔案名稱 5485 檔案格式 5486 圖片檔案(JPEG, BMP, PNG, TIF, DDS, TGA) 5487 경험치 +20% 5488 您可以推薦想要推薦的朋友喔。^^ 5489 愛咪技能樹舞動登場 5490 用音樂舞姿舞動全世界吧～ 5491 請輸入搜尋字句 5492 無法再推薦，已經被推薦過的玩家。 5493 已退出公會。 5494 不可使用的公會名稱.\n此名稱已存在或包含了禁語。 5495 變更公會盟徽 5496 變更公會盟徽，會消耗1個變更公會盟徽之證。 5497 總排名會在每天的早上 8:00更新，統計累積的G-Point總量. 5498 該公會不是正式公會。 5499 此圖片不可使用於公會盟徽。 5500 公會盟徽圖檔大小超過限制。 5501 無變更公會盟徽的道具。 5502 讀取公會盟徽資料失敗。 5503 FTP連接失敗 5504 FTP上傳失敗 5505 你可以在廣場查看現時的總收集的徽章 :\n我的徽章總數量 :@ \n 你想貢獻多少徽章? 5506 齊來打倒怪物！ 5507 貢獻了@1個道具 5508 公會名稱或URL網址中包含了空格。 請重新輸入。 5509 踢除成員 5510 恭喜您!!公會的階級已從新公會升級為正式公會了。 5511 正在處理變更公會盟徽中。\n目前狀態無法變更公會盟徽喔。 5512 @1玩家已從公會中踢出, 強制從公會戰房間中踢出. 5513 公會的階級從正式公會，降為新公會。 5514 我可以幫助你創立或申請加入公會喔。 5515 英雄的真正實力是來自團隊合作。快加入公會吧！ 5516 您可以向我查詢各公會的資料哦。 5517 우승 기원 뱃지 수집 현황 NPC 5518 公會盟徽變更申請未獲准.\n請使用其他公會盟徽. 5519 公會盟徽變更申請已完成.\n請等待公會盟徽變更獲准. 5520 砂礫哈比人 5521 砂礫戰鬥哈比人 5522 砂礫勞役哈比人 5523 布洛托斯 5524 千年司徒 5525 賽特術 5526 勞工蟻 5527 士兵蟻 5528 螞蟻隊長 5529 綠毛蟲 5530 毒蠍 5531 哈姬蘇 5532 孔基 5533 魔法孔基 5534 大孔基 5535 守衛孔基 5536 孔基長老 5537 闇黑森林偵察者 5538 闇黑森林暗殺者 5539 火錘侏儒 5540 火槍侏儒 5541 火錘戰士 5542 蜘蛛守衛坦克 5543 妖精殲滅者 5544 巴拉庫 5545 嗶洛 5546 嗶洛嗶洛~ 隨時隨地聽候差遣 嗶洛~ 5547 嗶洛嗶洛~具有Beanfun會員身份的人… 才能成為嗶洛的主人 嗶洛~ 5548 嗶洛嗶洛~ 我的奔放光束不論何時都會守護著主人 嗶洛~ 5549 嗶洛嗶洛~ 我可以甚麼都不吃。其他寵物的食物來餵我是不會有任何幫助的 嗶洛~ 5550 嗶洛嗶洛~ 我可以甚麼都不吃。其他寵物的食物來餵我是不會有任何幫助的 嗶洛~ 5551 嗶洛嗶洛~ 能量滿出來了 嗶洛~ 5552 嗶洛嗶洛~ 果然，來找我的人很帥氣 嗶洛~ 5553 嗶洛嗶洛~ 需要我提供什麼協助嗎? 嗶洛~ 5554 嗶洛嗶洛~ 準備就緒，開始冒險吧!! 嗶洛~ 5555 GWC 2009 5556 我是聖誕村最可愛的貓咪 妮可~喵~ 5557 開心的冬天 喵!~ 來去發禮物 喵~~ 5558 乖小孩有禮物，壞怪物則是禮物彈!喵~ 5559 此URL已被其他公會登記，請使用其他URL。 5560 公會名稱中包含禁語。請重新輸入公會名稱。 5561 未來即將開放 5562 總排名會在每天的早上 8:00更新，統計累積的G-Point總量. 5563 基本combo: Z Z Z 5564 Critical: Combo中 →→ 5565 Dash攻擊: →→ Z 5566 Dash攻擊2: →→, ← Z 5567 跳躍攻擊: ↑Z 5568 Dash跳躍: DASH 落地中↑ 5569 使用元素星體 : C 5570 切換特殊模式 : X X 5571 電子激光束: 轉換特殊模式後↑ 5572 安裝保護: 轉換特殊模式後Z 5573 安裝魔導火箭砲Lv1: 轉換特殊模式後C Z 5574 安裝魔導火箭砲Lv2: 安裝魔導火箭砲Lv1準備完畢階段按C Z 5575 召喚元素星體準備: 轉換特殊模式後X 5576 召喚元素星體完畢: 召喚元素星體準備中按Z 5577 依照時間點會召喚不同LV的元素星體。 5578 召喚審判女神之翼: 召喚元素星體動作中連打C 5579 瑪琳 5580 瑪琳(魔導工程師) 5581 觀看特殊技術: Left Shift 5582 觀看一般技術: Left Shift 5583 電子激光束 5584 被擊時消耗MP 5585 天啊!這是未知的新地區? 到底世界的盡頭在哪裡? 5586 維特竟然藏了這麼重要的地圖。真懷疑是在哪裡取得的.. 5587 那個..欣賞歸欣賞..前方正有一群不懷好意的綠哈比人衝過來呢~!? 5588 我是布洛托斯。你們就是偷偷躲在我工作室的傢伙嗎?! 5589 我們不是偷偷躲進去的，是隨著喧鬧的歡迎儀式走過來的。 5590 聽到我的名字還敢頂嘴! 真是膽大包天嘛! 5591 喂！這個名字，我們可是第一次聽到呢！ 5592 吵死了! 求饒也沒用! 等著瞧吧! 5593 你們不是這裡的當地人吧。太好了，就讓你們當我神殿供品的一部分吧! 5594 這地區的傢伙，好像很急著把我們吃掉耶~ 5595 新地區，一點也都不浪漫… 5596 看來你們很悠哉嘛，但是你們贏不過我的。因為我有個可以吸收所有攻擊的保護膜。哈哈哈! 5597 他的保護膜，不可能是可以一直維持作用的，應該不難找出弱點。 5598 媽啊!! 那邊有隻綠哈比人被關在角落。 5599 請幫幫我這個孤獨又可憐的老哈比人。只要把我救出去，我就告訴你關於不老不死力量的秘密，來報答你。 5600 天啊!這是未知的新地區? 到底世界的盡頭在哪裡? 5601 維特竟然藏了這麼重要的地圖。真懷疑是在哪裡取得的.. 5602 那個..欣賞歸欣賞..前方正有一群不懷好意的綠哈比人衝過來呢~!? 5603 哇~ 也就是說你知道那王冠在哪裡囉?! 5604 不知道...王冠分成了好幾個碎片分散在這大陸各地。我所知道的就這些，那麼再見了.. 5605 甚麼嘛，怎麼有種被騙的感覺… 5606 這片未知的神秘地區，隱藏著很多秘密，日後的冒險應該會很刺激呢! 那麼我們往寶物出發吧~ 5607 呵呵呵.. 5608 這通道暗暗的有點恐怖呢。 5609 看來危機四伏啊… 5610 這裡很適合訓練膽量，但是我不喜歡陰森潮濕又黏黏的通道。 5611 我也是~ 但是這是唯一的通道吧? 5612 這裡是唯一通往下一地區的路。我來帶路，大家小心的跟上吧。 5613 一定要往這底下走嗎? 5614 不要擔心，不管出現甚麼怪物~我都會處理掉的。 5615 我不是怕怪物，只是不喜歡這種又濕又黏又陰森的地方。不過小愛為什麼一直黏在我後面啊? 5616 喔?是嗎?哪有!!因為太黑了看不到前方嘛。在這種黑暗的地方還是小莓的火球最實用了~ 5617 這裡是唯一通往下一地區的路。我來帶路，大家小心的跟上吧。 5618 這裡好久沒看到有入侵者了。絕不容許你們偷走我的蛋! 5619 我們對你的蛋沒有興趣。我們只想要靜靜的走過這通道。 5620 你覺得我會傻傻的被你們騙嗎! 也不付過路費就想要經過這裡! 去死吧! 5621 大家小心! 想要在這怪物窩打鬥的話，最好是先觀察好周圍的蛋喔! 5622 這森林好特別壯觀，有人工建築的痕跡，卻不破壞大自然的美景... 5623 沒有白來到這裡呢。 這裡真是夢幻啊! 5624 孔基部族歡迎你們。好久沒見到人類了~孔。 5625 謝謝你的歡迎。我們也很開心。 5626 孔基部族歡迎你。祝你愉快~孔。 5627 哇!好可愛。毛好柔軟喔~ 5628 孔基好柔軟，人類硬棒棒~孔。 5629 孔基糟糕了。部落的寶物不見了~孔。 5630 孔基發現小偷的蹤影~孔。 5631 看來村落裡重要的寶物被偷走了。 5632 感覺我們莫名的被誣賴了... 5633 孔基要找回寶物，要抓住小偷~孔。 5634 在事件鬧大之前，快去找村落長老吧。 5635 我們村落裡沒有那寶物是不行的~孔。那是很久很久以前開始傳下來的重要寶物~孔。 5636 我們沒有偷寶物。我們也會幫你們找回來的。 5637 我們孔基有目擊者~孔。肯定是被偷走的~孔。生氣~孔!!! 5638 他現在處於非常生氣的狀態。想要繼續對話，必須先安撫他。 5639 請冷靜，我們真的沒有偷寶物，看來是有人故意誣賴給我們。 5640 那就糟糕了~孔。沒有寶物我們就無法維持村落的平靜了~孔。 5641 不要擔心。我們一定會抓到小偷找回寶物的~孔。 5642 … … 5643 最後還是來到這裡了。傳說中無止盡的戰爭之地。 5644 這世上沒有亞斯塔洛可以藏身之所，天涯海角我也會追蹤到底。 5645 不過~ 傳說中是侏儒與妖精千年征戰之地，但這裡也太安靜了吧?? 5646 這點更令人懷疑。小心一點! 有埋伏! 5647 真危險，他們應該是在魔法與武器上具最高水準的妖精勢力。 5648 大家不要放鬆，提高警覺。 5649 他們應該就是裝備與機械工學知識達最高境界的侏儒勢力。 5650 所以這兩個勢力...都把我們視為敵人嗎? 5651 而且我們現在站在這兩勢力戰場的正中間耶!! 5652 哇~ 那就是傳說中的無人機械兵器啊!! 5653 好壯觀喔，機械會自己動耶，真神奇。 5654 老觀念.. 這一定是侏儒的東西.. 5655 … 5656 ..瑪琳好像早就對阿特梅迪亞區域很瞭解了。 5657 我們都還沒有與機械兵戰鬥的經驗，所以大家千萬要小心喔。 5658 膽小鬼妖精，現在還把人類拉進他們的戰爭裡。 5659 我們不偏向任何勢力，我們一點也不想加入你們的戰爭！ 5660 哈哈!你們間諜總是這樣說。廢話少說，攻擊!! 5661 真難以相信。這個侏儒前哨基地竟被妖精攻陷.. 5662 我們跟你們的敵人妖精沒有任何關係. 我們只是跟著逃亡者一路來到了這裡。 5663 哼！！你們以為我會相信嗎~ 當我笨蛋啊? 5664 隨你相不相信~我們還有事先走了~ 5665 天翔獅 5666 呵呵呵....跟著我掃蕩所有的妖魔吧!! 5667 普通的小魔物，只要聽到我的大名，就會落荒而逃的。 5668 在天火所燃燒過的地方，沒有什麼東西是可以留下的。 5669 我也是需要吃東西才會有力氣的!! 5670 喂~ 你這樣對待我，你會後悔的! 5671 呵呵呵....很好!就是這個氣勢!! 5672 我是古代神獸中的王者.... \n現在雖然被鎖鏈給困住 \n但是當我被解放開來的時候，你就會見識到我的厲害!! 5673 你就是解開我鎖鍊的主人嗎? 5674 那..那是甚麼? 是敵人的攻擊嗎? 5675 不是.. 是那位少女把怪物打倒了！ 5676 嗯…果然，這魔物的構造很值得研究...怎麼運作的呢... (碎碎念) 5677 哇~! 居然一擊打倒了那強悍的怪物…好厲害~ 5678 喂…妳在這裡做甚麼? 5679 ... ... 那麼需要再深入調查... 5680 ... ... 為什麼把我的話當耳邊風呢? 喂~~ 5681 那..恩.. 那個小愛，因為剛剛的爆炸，把附近的魔物都引過來了… 5682 喔... 那先清裡一下這裡的魔物吧!!! 5683 呼.. 累.. 終於處理掉了。 5684 哎呀呀.. 累死了。 5685 擁有不死之身，被稱為戰神的這位，怎麼就說出這麼弱的話呢… 5686 嗯!?不死之身? ... ... 那... 那個.. 請收下這個吧! 5687 我!? 我嗎!? 5688 果然是超獨特的體質... (自言自語) 怎麼人可以有不死之身呢?值得研究一番… 5689 ...怎麼有一股寒氣... 5690 ????? 5691 NEW YEAR 2010 5692 戰神..好渴望的名字。 5693 重新開始艱難的修練旅程吧！ 5694 중복된 길드 이름입니다. 5695 砰!!! 5696 @1轉武器 5697 製作書 5698 怪物卡片 5699 任務捲軸 5700 一般道具 5701 5702 (裝置) 5703 5704 屬性請點選按鈕選取. 5705 一般道具 5706 稀有道具 5707 獨特道具 5708 史詩道具 5709 傳說道具 5710 封印的鑲嵌槽解除後可使用 5711 空的鑲嵌槽 5712 被破壞的鑲嵌槽不可使用 5713 攻擊力 @1 @2 5714 防禦力 @1 @2 5715 生命力 @1 @2 5716 必殺技攻擊力 @1 @2 5717 必殺技防禦力 @1 @2 5718 將一般攻擊傷害值的@1%吸收為HP 5719 將一般攻擊傷害值的@1%吸收為MP 5720 HP恢復量 @1 @2% 5721 MP恢復量 @1 @2% 5722 裝置需求等級 - @1 5723 GP獲得量 @1 @2% 5724 Exp獲得量 @1 @2% 5725 致命打擊率 @1 @2% 5726 集氣被擊時 MP損失量減少@1% 5727 倒下時往左或右翻滾後起身 5728 攻擊力 @1 @2% 5729 防禦力 @1 @2% 5730 生命力 @1 @2% 5731 對戰開始時@1秒內快速恢復HP 5732 延遲效果無效 5733 地圖內HP恢復最大值 @1 @2% 5734 異常狀態攻擊，抵抗力 @1 @2% 5735 重生時無敵時間 @1 @2% 5736 SPX獲得量 @1 @2% 5737 所有能力值 @1 @2 5738 所有能力值 @1 @2% 5739 EXP + @1% 5740 GP + @1% 5741 強化相對機率 + @1%上升 5742 強化石強化相對機率 + @1%上升 5743 所有角色的勝利金牌& 修練日誌 @1個 5744 持有卡片 : @1 / @2 5745 頁面 : @1 / @2 5746 GP消耗量 : @1 / @2 5747 迎接新的年到來, 幫大家聽取心願喔。 5748 把心願符咒貢獻給想要的活動吧。 5749 投給我的話, 我會幫大家提升經驗值喔。 5750 投給我的話, 我會幫大家提升GP喔。 5751 投給我的話，我會幫大家提升項鍊的強化率喔。 5752 投給我的話，我會幫大家增加強化寶石的強化率喔。 5753 投給我的話, 我會送大家角色轉職任務用道具喔。 5754 @1套 : 5755 #cffff00套道具 : @1 ( @2/ @3 )#cX 5756 效果 : @1 5757 原來關於阿特梅迪亞的傳說，是真的存在。現在就好像我們來到了傳說裡面的感覺。 5758 嗯? 這裡有那麼的令人驚訝嗎..? 5759 果然.. 賽格特早已知道這裡的存在了.. 5760 骰子 5761 @1(@2) 5762 + @1 GP 5763 巴拉骷 5764 正面攻擊時\n賽特束恢復HP 5765 哈賽首特狂暴\n攻擊力 + @1% 5766 妖精勞役所 5767 地下闇黑通道 5768 孔基部族 5769 侏儒前哨基地 5770 EXP/GP 20% ↑ 5771 攻擊力上升 5772 防禦力上升 5773 生命力上升 5774 技能攻擊 5775 技能防禦 5776 HP Steal 5777 MP Steal 5778 恢復HP 5779 恢復MP 5780 降級 5781 額外GP 5782 額外經驗值 5783 致命打擊 5784 減少counter 5785 滾動 5786 攻擊力提升% 5787 防禦力提升% 5788 生命力提升% 5789 恐龍牙項鍊效果 5790 延遲抵抗 5791 自動恢復HP 5792 異常狀態技能抵抗 5793 減少重生時間 5794 額外技能經驗值 5795 所有能力值提升% 5796 所有能力值提升 5797 F : 查看更多資訊 5798 F : 隱藏資訊 5799 Shift : 與裝備中的道具做比較 5800 請選擇屬性。 5801 道具屬性設定已完成。 5802 背包中無可選取屬性的道具。 5803 所選取的屬性，包含了不可選取的屬性在內。 5804 選取的屬性數量不正確。 5805 選取的屬性數量不正確。 5806 建立了一個新的鑲嵌槽。 5807 要建立鑲嵌的道具不存在。 5808 建立鑲嵌所需的道具與GP不足。 5809 找不到可建立鑲嵌的欄位。 5810 不可建立鑲嵌的狀態。 5811 已成功裝置了卡片。 5812 要裝置卡片的道具不存在。 5813 找不到要裝置卡片的欄位。 5814 裝置卡片所需的道具與GP不足。 5815 成功取出卡片。 5816 沒有可取出卡片的道具。 5817 此為不可取出卡片的鑲嵌。 5818 找不到可取出卡片的欄位。 5819 取出卡片所需的道具與GP不足。 5820 此道具不是建立鑲嵌的道具。 5821 此為不可裝置卡片的鑲嵌。 5822 此為不可裝置的卡片。 5823 투니랜드에서는 아직 길드 기능을 지원하지 않아연 뿌우~ 5824 이전 칭호를 모두 수집하지 못해서 다음 칭호를 획득할 수 없습니다. 5825 切換為魔劍術。(快捷鍵 : X ) 5826 @1(Cash) : @2 / @3 5827 使用點數道具可以100%的機率開啟鑲嵌。 5828 使用GP失敗時，鑲嵌可能會破壞。 5829 點選鑲嵌來選取卡片。 5830 選取卡片 : @1\nLv@2 @3 5831 點選鑲嵌來選取卡片。 5832 選取卡片 : @1\nLv@2 @3 5833 使用點數道具可以100%的機率開啟鑲嵌。 5834 GP를 사용하여 실패할 경우 소켓이 파괴될 수도 있습니다. 5835 가상캐쉬 5836 출석부 포인트 5837 您目前尚未擁有此卡片. 5838 그랜드체이스에 오신 것을 환영합니다. ^^ 멋진 투니수련복장을 받으셨습니다. 인벤토리에서 확인하세요 5839 투니랜드에서는 길드 가입을 할 수 없습니다. 비정상적인 경로로 접속하셨습니다. 5840 共用 5841 使用了巧克力 @1個 5842 使用了巧克力 @1個 5843 頭銜 5844 안쓰는스트링 5845 因為是低等任務，因此只有少部分獎勵。 5846 키세팅 에러 메세지 5847 瑪琳(魔導槍手) 5848 基本COMBO: Z Z Z 5849 critical : combo中 →→ 5850 Dash攻擊 : →→ Z 5851 Turning shot : →→, ← Z 5852 跳躍攻擊 : 跳躍中 Z 5853 Dash跳躍 : Dash着地中↑ 5854 發射魔力 : C 5855 抗拒裝置 : 轉換特殊模式後 C Z 5856 三重矢飛彈:安裝抗拒裝置準備完畢階段按 C Z 5857 魔彈裝填 : 在召喚元素星體準備完畢階段 X Z 5858 召喚審判女神之翼: 召喚元素星體動作中連打C 5859 @1 天 5860 발렌타인 커플링 이벤트 5861 마리 1차 프리이벤트 5862 濃情巧克力 5863 새해 복 많이 받으세요~♡ 5864 剩下的屬性數量 : @1 5865 佛蘭絲娃娃 5866 你好~ 我叫佛蘭絲，要跟我一起跳舞嗎？ 5867 呵呵~沒有人會不喜歡我的~嘻 5868 怎麼樣?想不想看我跳舞啊? 5869 洋娃娃也是要吃飯的 5870 洋娃娃沒有力氣了… 5871 呵呵 感覺到佛蘭絲又長大了嗎? 5872 你好~ 我叫佛蘭絲，要跟我一起跳舞嗎？ 5873 不要看我嬌小又可愛,佛蘭絲也是很厲害的。 5874 只我認可的人，才知道我真正的厲害! 5875 跟我一起的話~佛蘭絲會請元素精靈來幫忙喔，牠們最愛看佛蘭絲跳舞了。 5876 해체 하려는 아이템이 존재하지 않습니다. 5877 해체 가능한 아이템이 아닙니다. 5878 재료 아이템 정보를 얻는 중에 오류가 발생했습니다. 5879 안녕~ 난 프랑소와즈. 내 이름 정도는 들어봤겠지? 5880 호호 그 누구도 내 인형의 결계를 벗어날 순 없지 5881 어때? 나의 춤을 보고 싶지 않아? 5882 인형이라고 아무 것도 먹지 않는건 아니야 5883 인형을 조종할 힘이 없어…. 5884 호호 점점 강해지는 내 인형들이 느껴져? 5885 안녕~ 난 프랑소와즈. 내 이름 정도는 들어봤겠지? 5886 작고 귀엽다고 날 무시하면 안돼 5887 내 인형의 결계에 들어와 본 사람만 내 진가를 알게 되겠지 5888 나와 함께 한다면 내 인형들이 널 도와 주겠지 5889 過熱警示 : 每次射擊時，鎗筒溫度會上升。 5890 (當過熱警示值滿時，代表槍枝過熱，短時間內無法擊發) 5891 別跑! 我來守護我們部族的正義 孔! 5892 嗯? 守護正義是很好啦, 但攻擊我們不好啦. 5893 偉大的太陽啊~ 請給我力量吧 孔~ 5894 你在幹嘛呢? 在拜神嗎?? 5895 在陽光下懺悔吧!! 孔! 5896 冏... 5897 在讀取費用資訊時發生錯誤 5898 GP不足 5899 我們到底要躲到什麼時後呢? 5900 等等! 這裡是侏儒們的洞穴嗎? 5901 糟糕.. 原本想避開他們，現在卻反而走進了他們的地盤。 5902 也好， 資料沒錯的話，這洞穴是通往他們的首都雷神之錘必經的後勤基地，想要解除誤會直接找他們國王也許是最快的方法。 5903 很好! 那就一口氣突破這裡吧! 5904 (呼呼.. 終於跟上了..) 咦? 冤家路窄，又遇到你們啦! 5905 明明就是一直跟著我們， 幹嘛假裝巧遇.. 5906 你為什麼要跟來到這裡? 該不會是對我有意思吧~? 5907 噗! 真荒謬!! 你們下來就死定了~! 等著瞧! 5908 哇~ 新種戰車耶! 5909 哇~ 後面那個是飛彈儲藏庫嗎? 好炫喔~ 5910 該不會..要用那個對付我們吧...? 5911 發現入侵者~ 發現入侵者~馬上阻擋~ 5912 發佈警報~發佈警報~封鎖出入口 5913 越往裡面走，警備越嚴密，光走到這裡就耽誤了好久。 5914 時間不多了，不趕快突破的話，就會被完全包圍的。 5915 丟下武器投降吧! 5916 有沒有搞錯~ 你們才要投降吧! 5917 錯了，在這裡繼續與他們衝突的話， 還不如現在投降會比較好.. 5918 嗯.. 也是.. 這樣不需要戰鬥，就可以抵達雷神之錘了.. 是個好辦法! 5919 明確的選擇! 你們運氣好的話可以都活下來的。全部拖走! 5920 鋼鐵守衛1號 5921 鋼鐵守衛2號 5922 鋼鐵巨爪 5923 鋼鐵侏儒監督官 5924 鋼鐵侏儒工兵 5925 鋼鐵火錘戰士 5926 偷走孔基部族寶物的小偷，蹤跡一路延伸到這沙漠中。 5927 好機會! 還留下小偷的蹤跡表示快要追到了。 而且太陽快要下山了，也可以躲過白天沙漠的炎熱~ 5928 但是氣溫接著就會急速下降了，也不能拖太久。 5929 而且沙漠裡，充滿無法預測的危險，大家要小心行動。 5930 沙漠的危險! 不會妨礙到我欣賞這壯觀的景色~ 5931 哇! 是圍巾蜥蜴! 5932 這種怪物不可能會是圍巾蜥蜴啊! 5933 哇~ 圍巾耶好可愛喔~ 5934 嘶… 5935 小心! 巨大的昆蟲啊! (不祥的預感..!) 5936 媽啊! 感覺快要吃掉我們了! 5937 哇! 巨大昆蟲耶，好神奇喔~ 5938 那昆蟲落下了一個東西!! 5939 這! 這充滿著神秘的力量!! 5940 難道這就是之前老哈比人所說的王冠碎片嗎? 5941 天啊! 好漂亮~ 收集全部的碎片，應該會是個很適合我的王冠呢! 呵呵 5942 這只是一塊碎片，所散發出的力量卻很大，也許那老哈比人說的話是事實.. 5943 快樂的冒險~再加上驚人的寶物~! 這裡真是個有趣的地方~ 5944 賽德羅拉 5945 巨大普力甲德 5946 普力甲德 5947 沙漠毒蠍 5948 沙子螞蟻兵 5949 沙子螞蟻工 5950 雷神之錘守護兵 5951 目錄中不存在的道具 5952 製作道具的價格資訊錯誤. 5953 GP不足 5954 無材料道具資訊 5955 無材料道具 5956 插入道具失敗 5957 Transform: Press spacebar to toggle transform abilities 5958 Insufficient Royal VIP Badges. 5959 You cannot use a Royal VIP Badge inside a room. 5960 The '#cFFFF00@1#cX' can be exchanged for @2#cX #cFFFF00 Royal VIP Badge(s). Would you like to make the exchange? 5961 How to Obtain a Royal VIP Badge 5962 You can obtain a Royal VIP Badge by acquiring all items in one Gacha Dungeon. \nOnce you have acquired all the items from a specific dungeon \nthe badge will automatically be inserted into your inventory. 5963 妖精殲滅者 5964 咦.. 那叔叔是..? 5965 來來~分解道具喔~ 把沒有用的道具~拆解成原料後，來製作新的裝備吧~什麼都可以幫你拆解喔~ 5966 只要準備好材料，隨時來找我吧，稀有道具、史詩道具、強化寶石都可以幫大家做喔~! 5967 費用 5968 Error 245: Game files may be corrupted. Game is shutting down 5969 呼.. 終於都整理好了嗎? 5970 禮物寶箱 5971 各碎片的獎勵 5972 Top Prize 5973 每獲得禮物寶箱碎片時，點選右側的獎勵 按鈕來取得禮物(取得獎勵時需扣除碎片)。收集好所有9種的碎片後，即可開啟寶箱 獲得更棒的禮物喔。 5974 Collect all 9 fragments and redeem for an even greater prize. 5975 How to play: find gift box fragments in dungeons and PvP. You can also get them by logging on everyday and are available for purchase as a package." 5976 스트링 테스트 5977 妄想沙漠 5978 侏儒後勤基地 5979 哇!!永恆冒險4週年了!! 大家一起慶祝吧!! 5980 啊爸! 我們要轉到甚麼時候啊? 5981 到4週年紀念活動結束的那天為止… 5982 永恆冒險在台灣上市已經4年了!! 我們用跳舞來表現快樂吧! 5983 永恆冒險在台灣上市4年了，之後也要持續快樂的冒險… 5984 喀啊啊!!!雖然永恆冒險在台灣以上市4年了，但永恆冒險的人氣就同我的火一樣炙熱啊! 喀啊啊! 5985 哈哈~4週年!! 永恆冒險英雄們的冒險不會停止的! 5986 慶祝4週年! 以後也要永恆~! 5987 防禦力 + 10% 5988 提琴手-小賽伊 5989 真開心見到你~ 我叫做賽伊摩斯，朋友們都叫我小賽伊^^ 5990 只要聽過我演奏過小提琴，就一定會愛上我的喔!! 5991 我並不是搗蛋鬼啦~ 只是比較好動而已~! 5992 並不是體型小，就吃的比較少哦! 5993 連拿小提琴的力氣都沒了.. 5994 有聽到我演奏的音樂嗎~? 5995 真開心見到你~ 我是喜愛音樂的小賽伊!! 5996 你要不要聽聽我的演奏~? 5997 隨著音符，開心的起舞吧~ 5998 我的演奏希望可以為你帶來幸運。 5999 背包已滿到至無法取得新道具。\n請清空背包。 6000 背包空間不足。 6001 케로로 6002 케로케로케로 힘차게! 6003 케로로 소대 출동! 6004 나와 함께면 두려운 건 없어! 6005 이런 법이 어딨어? 6006 도저히 참을 수 없다! 6007 이제 슬슬 끝을 내보실까! 6008 본때를 보여주겠어! 6009 침략할 수 없다면 파괴해버리겠다! 6010 네 이놈들! 6011 케로케로케로케로케로록~ 6012 背包已滿.\n導致無法獲得道具! 6013 背包空間剩不到@1格\n請先清空背包 6014 #cff0000背包空間不足導致無法獲得道具#cX 6015 #cff0000無法進行獲取道具的擲骰#cX 6016 2주년 축하 버프 6017 超過購買次數限制 6018 若持有道具數量，超過背包最大格數時，進行遊戲時無法再獲得道具，因此持有道具數量請勿超過背包格數限制 6019 이 따스함이 느껴 지시나요? 저의 계절 봄이 왔어요. 6020 사쿠는 꽃내음이 물씬 풍기는 봄을 사랑한답니다. 6021 艾蜜莉 6022 接受吧~~~ 艾蜜莉重壓~~~~ 6023 炎熱的夏天，好想在水裡洗冷水澡喔。 6024 體重啊? 怎麼可以問這麼沒禮貌的問題呢! 6025 肚子餓了…什麼時候吃飯呢? 6026 肚子餓到動彈不得… 6027 我的鼻子變長了~ 但是我沒有說謊~ 6028 討厭冒險這種事…睡午覺不好嗎?? 6029 你願意的話我可以陪你喔~ 6030 最討厭老鼠了.. 6031 歡迎! 你的鼻子真小! 6032 PrimeKnight 6033 A.D.H.3%UP 6034 A.D.H.10%UP 6035 基本COMBO : Z Z Z Z (憤怒模式時再加 Z Z ) 6036 Critical : Combo attack 中 →→ (JF) 6037 Dash攻擊 : →→ Z (JF) 6038 劍之舞 : →→ Z ↑ (JF) 6039 地面滑行 : →→ Z ↓ (JF) 6040 空中衝刺 : 跳躍中 ↓ Z (JF) 6041 憤怒重擊：C → 或 C ← (憤怒格1格以上) 6042 賽格特(永恆騎士) 6043 축하 드려요~ 저도 빨리 자랄 수 있게 더 힘내 주세요! 6044 배도 불르니 이제 한숨 자고 싶은데요…. 6045 JF 說明預覽 : L-SHIFT 6046 按 Z鍵發動特殊追加攻擊. 6047 JF 是指在指定的時間點內正確的按下‘Z’鍵時 6048 所發動的特殊技能. 6049 技能目錄中有(JF)標示的技能都可JF 攻擊 6050 JF的時間點則是使用技能時 6051 角色發出藍光的瞬間. 6052 利用JF 感受一下永恆騎士 6053 獨特的樂趣吧!!! 6054 何謂JF? 6055 스트링패치가 젤만만해서 6056 대만 신규 유저 이벤트 버프 6057 중복 파일이 발견되었습니다. 게임을 종료 하겠습니다. 6058 헬로키티 6059 빨강과 핑크가 너무 너무 좋아요. 6060 리본 없이는 외출 금지!! 6061 나는 빨강 지붕 위에 사는 키티!~ 6062 배고파 사과를 주세요. 6063 아.. 마마가 구워준 애플 파이가 먹고 싶어요. 6064 이제 내 키는 사과 5개보다 크겠죠? 6065 드디어 만났네요~!! 많이 기다렸죠~?!\n난 자전거도 좋아하고 사과도 좋아해요~!\n우리친구들은 언제 다 만날 수 있을까요? 6066 Hello~! My Name is 헬로키티!! 6067 防禦力 + 30% 6068 測試中 6069 B點(生命球) 6070 無限使用 6071 推薦伺服器優惠 6072 獲得追加Exp 5% 6073 道具掉落率提升 6074 任務道具掉落率提升 6075 접속후 @1분이 지났습니다. /n출석체크 시간까지 @2분이 남았습니다. 출석부 방문을 해보시겠어요? 6076 샵에 방문하시면 출석포인트로 여러 아이템의 구매가 가능합니다. 6077 일일 출석 체크를 하실 경우 일일 보상 아이템을 획 to the 득 할 수 있습니다. 6078 70분이 경과 하였습니다. 출석부로 이동하여 선물을 받아가세요. 6079 주간 개근을 하실 경우 주간 보상 아이템을 획ㅋ득ㅋ 할 수 있습니다. 6080 Attendance Log\nTime Remaining : @1min 6081 contador de bônus aumentado 6082 Green Event 6083 EXP + 20% 6084 HP 5% 6085 만우절 버프 6086 A.D.H +10% 6087 릴레이 던전에서 보스 몬스터를 물리쳤다구?/n그럼 훈장을 나에게 가져오게./n보상은 두둑히 해주겠네. 6088 레벨업 타임 6089 EXP + 30% 6090 입력한 URL에 사용할 수 있는 없는 문자가 있습니다.\n다시 URL을 입력해 주십시오. 6091 新增了期待已久的愛咪/傑恩/賽格特/瑪琳套裝，總數量超過100套喔~快去挑選最適合角色的衣服吧~ 6092 AP+ 6093 DP+ 6094 闇黑密使 6095 藍波波 6096 紅岩波波 6097 綠沼波波 6098 毒蘑菇 6099 橫行蟹 6100 啾吉 6101 怨靈武士 6102 怨靈火槍手 6103 怨靈陰陽師 6104 骷髏守備隊長 6105 石頭獸人 6106 카드 병정 6107 價格資訊錯誤，無法購買 6108 此道具不是樂豆點道具 6109 購物成功,但無法更新背包._請變更伺服器或重新登入. 6110 카드 킹 6111 Rainbow 6112 AP+, HP+ 6113 자네 그거 아는가?? 무지개가 뜨면 멋진 7가지 효과가 발동한다네... 6114 혹시 무지개가 뜬다면 나에게 오게 좋은걸 주도록 하지!!! 6115 已獲得累積道具 6116 目前未開放的活動 6117 累積補償清單不存在 6118 瑪琳(魔導星辰使) 6119 double attack : Combo中 →→ (消耗魔力) 6120 魔法球 : →→, ← Z 6121 跳躍攻擊 : 跳躍中 Z 6122 跳躍魔法球 : 跳躍中 ↓ Z(消耗魔力) 6123 魔力保護膜 : 切換特殊模式後 ↑ 6124 安裝魔力共振器: 切換特殊模式後 C Z 6125 安裝魔導火箭砲: 在安裝吸收魔力完成階段按 C Z 6126 安裝魔導傳送門: 在安裝飛彈完成階段按 C Z (消耗魔力) 6127 召喚元素星體 : 切換特殊模式後 X 6128 召喚KORMET : 召喚魔力球的動作中 C連打 6129 KORMET DASSH:在招喚KORMET狀態下DASH跳躍中 →→ 6130 可以學習新的技能，請點擊技能樹按鈕進行確認！ 6131 我是從神秘大陸來的傳說中賭神布嚕嗶思!! 6132 看我完美的手法，飛牌的技巧!! 6133 想成為我的粉絲?! 6134 想看我的表演就餵我吃飯啊! 6135 啊..現在都沒有力氣拿撲克牌了.. 6136 瞧瞧我升級的技術!! 6137 我是從神秘大陸來的魔幻賭神-布嚕嗶思!! 6138 要瞧瞧我的撲克牌軍團嗎? 6139 布嚕嗶思~!布嚕嗶思~!布嚕嗶思~!!聽到大家在呼喚我嗎? 6140 要不要跟我賭一把~? 6141 布嚕嗶思 6142 你問我是誰啊? 竟然不認得我這個能製作與拆解道具的傳說神匠!!好~我!不告訴你!! 6143 呼呼... 想知道怪獸的魔石是用在哪裡嗎? 等第二階段開放之後就知道了... 6144 我也不知道如何鑲崁~ 聽說是用怪物卡片?! 6145 不接受怪物卡片，所以不要拿來! 6146 길드원 @1님이 @2(으)로 레벨업 하였습니다. 6147 GC 블로그 6148 가챠 레벨업시에 보상시 주는 메시지(미정) 6149 古代王國的特殊職業魔導槍手再現! 6150 瞧瞧無限槍的續戰力與強大火力吧! 6151 수상시장(태국) 6152 prevents Frostbite 6153 해당 칸에 보상 리스트가 존재 하지 않습니다. 6154 이벤트 기간이 아닙니다. 6155 주사위를 돌릴 수 있는 기회가 없습니다. 6156 오늘 남은 주사위 사용 횟수가 없습니다. 6157 존재 하지 않은 유저는 사용할 수 없습니다. 6158 해당 아이템 DB처리 오류 입니다. 6159 Oh no...That can't be...? 6160 被眾神選擇代天巡狩的永恆騎士來了! 6161 附有太陽與月亮氣息的神之武器，瞧瞧最終之劍吧! 6162 SKill Tree 6163 AP+ DP+ HP+ 6164 네트워크에 문제가 있어서 로비로 이동합니다 6165 @1님께서 네트워크용 방장이 되셨습니다. 6166 悠閒自得 6167 不可使用悠閒自得 6168 안녕? 난 붉은 기사단의 엘리시스야! 6169 나를 베르메시아 시장으로 선택해 준다면 너희들을 더욱 강하게 만들어 주겠어! 6170 안녕하세요? 엘류엘 섬의 엘프 리르에요~ 6171 저를 지지해 준다면 여러분의 성장과 전직을 더 빠르게 도와드릴 수 있어요~! 6172 하이하이~! 바이올렛 메이지 아르메랍니다~ 6173 어머! 아직도 그런 허름한 장비를 가지고 있나요? 저에게 그 표를 주면 당신의 장비를 더욱 튼튼하고 강하게 만들어 주겠어요! 6174 攻、防、生 UP，經驗值加倍 6175 공,방,생 UP, 경험치 20% 6176 I promise to be the best Season 3 President! 6177 Thank you for all the support!\nGusto ko happy ka! 6178 Thank you for all the support!\nGusto ko happy ka! Thank you for all the support!\nGusto ko happy ka! 6179 I promise to be the best Season 3 President! 6180 호호~ 반가워~! 난 실버랜드의 아이돌 에이미야~ 6181 당연히 나에게 그표를 주겠지~? 그럼 나처럼 아름답게 꾸며 주겠어~! 6182 안녕… 난.. 마리.. 6183 나를 뽑아 준다면… 더 쉽게 전직 하고 미션들을 수행 할 수 있을거야.. 6184 世足賽經驗值加倍活動 6185 삐로는 이름을 변경할 수 없습니다. 6186 Rizal Park 6187 엘레나 주심 6188 삐이이익! 경고! 6189 나의 눈을 속일 수 있을 것 같아~? 6190 헐리우드 액션은 이? 그만~~~ 6191 삑…..삐이익~~ 헉헉…. 6192 헉헉….더 이상 달릴 수 없을 것 같아… 6193 내가 바로 12번째 선수! 6194 내 사전에 반칙이란 없어~!\n반칙하는 녀석이 있으면 내가 혼내 줄게!\n마음껏 뛰어봐~! 너의 뒤에 내가 있으니깐~ 6195 반칙하는 녀석이 있으면 내가 혼내 줄게! 6196 마음껏 뛰어봐~! 너의 뒤에 내가 있으니깐~ 6197 안녕! 나와 함께 마음껏 그라운드를 달려보자! 6198 HI! 是我~ 愛莉娜~ 你收集足夠的獎盃了嗎? 6199 收集足夠的獎盃，我會給你很特別的禮物喔~! 6200 안녕! 나야~ 나 엘레나야~! 6201 나와 함께 마음껏 그라운드를 달려볼래? 6202 정정당당하게 승부하지 않는 녀셕은 내가 혼내 줄거야~~ 6203 일정개수의 @1를 모으면 @2로 교환해 드려요~ 6204 미션 아이템 드랍률 +20% 6205 看到我充滿殺氣的眼神了沒。 6206 有沒有很羨慕我尖銳的牙齒與指甲呢? 6207 想要變強的話學我鍛鍊身體吧 6208 吼~我也要肚子飽飽才能打仗啊? 6209 這樣讓我餓肚子的話，我長不大啦! 6210 我的身體越練越強了呢 6211 HI~ 朋友~ \n有沒有覺得，我胸前的白色V線很美啊? \n我的胸膛很可靠的喔!! 6212 瞧瞧我的英熊光波之威力吧? 6213 妖狐-妲己 6214 不要叫我妖狐，叫我妲己，玉藻前是我的另外一個名字~ 6215 給你一次和我一起旅行的機會唷~ 6216 我的年齡... 1732!? 不是。請不要費心了~ 6217 有點失望呢! 6218 就這樣不管我了嗎..? 6219 我的魅力又更上一層呢.. 6220 請叫我妲己\n怎麼呢?? 滿足嗎??\n真是無禮... 往哪裡看呀?? 6221 想握我的手嗎..? 6222 深淵召喚師的祝福 6223 EXP +10% 6224 EXP +20% 6225 EVENT BUF 2_1 6226 水的女神祝福 6227 EXP 10% 6228 攻/防/生 10% 6229 EVENT BUF 4_1 6230 EVENT BUF 5_0 6231 GC幣不足的話，將會扣掉樂豆點喔!! 6232 使用滑鼠左鍵點擊練習對象，可以移動對方的位置 6233 黑熊 6234 詳細資訊: Alt鍵 6235 角色能力值 6236 必殺技攻擊力 6237 必殺技防禦力 6238 致命打擊率 6239 集氣時，倍攻擊抵抗 6240 恢復HP, MP 6241 吸收HP, MP 6242 追加獲得GP, EXP 6243 1. 點選想要的角色\n2. 點選想要的職業\n3. 點選技能圖示\n4. 點選技能樹再按確認 6244 皮考克 6245 我就是最驕傲的孔雀-皮考克。 6246 你有看過比我帥的孔雀嗎? 6247 我的羽毛是不是很美呢~ 6248 不要看我小體格, 就以為我是小鳥胃.. 6249 沒有力氣放技能了… 6250 可以放出更強烈的火雨了. 6251 能夠站在我的身旁，是你的光榮~! 6252 怎麼樣? 要不要觀賞我的火雨秀!! 6253 你說的沒錯，沉魚落雁、閉月羞花，就是在形容我~ 6254 孔基也會從樹上掉下來呢~ 孔 6255 來跟我一起~ 這樣~ 孔基孔基 6256 孔基~ 我不想要減肥啦~ 6257 太過分! 我哪裡胖? 可惡，這是豐腴!! 6258 變更漂亮了呢~ 6259 孔基部落的第一美女~ 孔! 基! 美! 人! \n她擁有世上最柔的毛~\n不要用人類的標準來看待孔基的外表嘛~\n 6260 跟美人孔基一起去冒險吧~ 6261 美人孔基 6262 6263 吸收HP 6264 吸收MP 6265 追加獲得GP 6266 追加獲得EXP 6267 小愛擁有弓箭手箭矢80%的額外防禦點數， 受到強烈打擊時消耗延遲最低的角色。 6268 聖劍士可利用長槍與迅速的動作來戰鬥， 攻擊距離長且combo攻擊快速。 6269 使用厚重的巨劍， 非常強大與且有力的戰鬥類型。 6270 擁有銳利的移動力與傑出的劍術，可快速又自由的掌控雙劍， 追求不可預測攻擊的小愛最終職業。 6271 小樂擁有遠距離攻擊與靈敏輕巧的移動力。 尤其2段跳躍是小樂的最大特技。 6272 雙手使用雙槍， 快速又不停連射的物理攻擊， 並有著卓越的跳躍力。 6273 從弓進化到弩弓， 更有力的攻擊與以直線快速飛行的箭矢是神箭使的特徵。 6274 獵魔者手持弩弓與雙槍結合的複合弓， 此為擁有強力與快速連射力的小樂之最終職業。 6275 小莓，同時掌握2種不同的魔法體系，是可自由使用攻擊型黑魔法與防禦型白魔法的理想型魔法師。 6276 移動力中等， 但是在攻擊力方面， 魔導士是超強悍的角色。 6277 召喚水、火、風、地精靈， 並運用精靈的力量攻擊。 幻術師可使用書、 魔珠、 手杖等多種武器。 6278 賢者是小莓的最終職業，擁有可對短距離與遠距離發動攻擊的魔法武裝， 尤其是像弓箭手一樣，可對遠距離的敵人發動強悍攻擊。 6279 拉思使用雙短劍，快速的戰鬥是盜賊的最大特徵。追求爆發力，與可爆發強烈力量的技能。 6280 刺客在任何位子都可以使用Dash， 在地上則可透過Double Dash加速追擊敵人。 6281 夜遊神可使用短距離的瞬移， 自由自在的移動與突襲敵人，可進行不可預測的戰術。 6282 拉思的最終職業浪人，擁有迅雷般的拔刀術與超快速的影子Dash。可攪亂敵人的忍術， 可使用如速射砲般的連續劍來攪亂敵人。 6283 萊恩是運用自然的力量在戰鬥， 自然的力量有助於一起戰鬥的隊員。 另外， 萊恩最強大的技能，就是運用自然之力變身。 6284 使用近距離專用銳利武器弦月刃， 展現熟練的潛入與隱蔽技術的戰鬥。 6285 使用叫鐮刀的大刀， 特化於快速的斬擊， 追求各式判定的連環combo與召喚自然力量的攻擊。 6286 唯一沒有變身時間限制的終極審判者變身能力。 可使用透過變身的3種必殺技， 是萊恩的最終職業。 6287 羅納使用可將魔法附於劍上的魔劍術， 以及可提升我軍能力的白魔法， 可瞬間秒殺敵人。 6288 使用特化於刺與斬的巨刃來連續攻擊， 在突進攻擊、 牽制攻擊的平衡非常好。 而且龍戰士在白魔法上更加強化。 6289 使用盾牌來防禦對方攻擊的防禦技巧， 阻擋敵方攻擊時，可從盾牌中取出劍來攻擊敵人，具備了高難度防禦技術的職業。 6290 聖戰士擅長於一對一，或對付少數敵人時。聖戰士具備了壓制多數敵人的範圍型必殺技， 是羅納的最終職業。 6291 愛咪是兼具近距離戰鬥與隊伍支援的技術，可自由切換"戰鬥模式"與"'舞蹈模式"兩種戰鬥類型，來應付各種狀況。 6292 狂暴樂者同時具備了近距離與中距離，兩種戰鬥能力， 特殊技能高速移動迴避，可在空中輕易迴避敵人的攻擊。 6293 電音主唱，可以活用2段跳躍與Dash的快跑等舞姬的基本特性，並使用可使用特有的華麗技能。 6294 超級巨星擁有槍械射擊，或是砲彈發射等強大的戰鬥力，還有可以展現具有偶像特質的華麗技能，是愛咪的最終職業。 6295 傑恩以雙拳和腳踢為主要攻擊類型，是格鬥家型的職業，其特色是快速的突破，與強悍的攻擊。 6296 小霸王是可以透過各種連續技、迴避技能與多種型態的體術來展現格鬥家精髓的職業。 6297 阿修羅使用破空長棍，可以有效制伏中距離的敵人，他有著卓越的衝刺能力和赤手搏擊能力，是個平衡性卓出的職業。 6298 體術， 迴避， 強化的氣功術， 必殺技發動途中使用特殊指令，可施展強化型的攻擊，是傑恩的最終職業。 6299 賽格特可利用身體的所有部位來攻擊， 是一個突破能力卓出的角色。獨有的特殊能力，憤怒模式是一個超強大的技能，在憤怒狀態下，所有技能攻擊力都會大幅提升。 6300 聖劍戰王一手持劍，一手持槍，因為長武器的距離判定，在與近身敵軍作戰時佔有優勢。 6301 可使用跳躍中垂直上升， 垂直下降等快速的移動能力。配合特殊技能憤怒模式， 攻擊力、防禦力大幅提升可進行強勢的突進攻擊。 6302 永恆騎士使用雙劍合併的大劍，並發揮前職業所有的憤怒特徵，配合獨有的JF系統，可使用超強的連續技。 是賽格特的最終職業。 6303 瑪琳熟練於魔導工程學，戰鬥特徵是使用融合了魔法與科學的機械來戰鬥，還可召喚強大的審判女神之翼。 6304 使用特殊武器無限槍，可以安裝各種機械及召喚魔法，具備了獨特戰鬥類型的職業。 6305 跟之前職業一樣可運用魔導科技來戰鬥。強大的審判女神之翼召喚，更加進化，可召喚kormet機器人，來輔助攻擊。 6306 狄奧具備了將自己力量，轉化成武器的特殊攻擊方式， 以簡單的操作就可以使用多樣的連環判定combo。 6307 我們是來見侏儒王-阿瓦隆的吧?? 6308 以現在狀況來看， 逃不逃得出去都不知道了，根本不用說去見阿瓦隆了。。 6309 (阿…啊) 6310 一直關在小房間裡好悶喔。。快出去吧。。 6311 。。。; 6312 6313 (嗯??) 6314 你是誰!? 看起來不像侏儒，怎麼會在這裡呢? 6315 把你們擁有的淨水都交給我。。 6316 咿! 突然出現還胡言亂語? 而且他怎麼知道淨水一事呢? 6317 不配合…只好出手了… 6318 比想像中還能撐呢。。但淨水已到我手裡了。。再見。。 6319 啊! 淨水真的消失了! 6320 切。。(我們攻擊他，他都不在乎耶。還好目標只是淨水。。) 6321 已被搶走就沒辦法了，先趕快去見侏儒王，弄清楚一切吧。 6322 。。。(怎麼? 覺得好面熟。。?) 6323 唉呦? 前哨基地的叔叔跟到這裡來啦。 6324 還沒有決定勝負! 只有撐到最後的才是勝利者!! 6325 又跟來啦~ 跟蹤狂~! 6326 什。。什麼話啊! 我。。我才沒有一直盯妳的粉紅色頭髮看呢。 6327 啊!! 大家上! 抓住他!! 6328 嗯。。這些小朋友就是在這裡搗亂的傢伙嗎? 能來到這裡的人，應該都是實力非凡的?但不像啊?? 6329 雖然有些崎嶇，但我們來到這裡，就是為了化解誤會的。 6330 誤會啊。。真是這樣的話，就給你們表現的機會。先展現實力給我看吧!! 6331 報告王! 糟糕了! 主要都市之一黃金城，已被妖精勢力攻破了! 6332 還有東部大部分的都市，現在都遭受到敵人的全面攻擊! 6333 魔族!?!? 啊~~ 6334 還好嗎? 醒醒啊! 6335 我昏倒了嗎?。。但腦海裡，失去的記憶片段，好像漸漸浮現了。 6336 過去我們王國為了阻擋想要混滅這世界的邪惡魔族，造成了非常大的犧牲，最後終於封印了魔界之門，所以魔族應該沒辦法再來到這世界才對。。。 6337 亞斯特洛! 一定是他利用征服淨水之力搞的鬼! 沒想到神之淨水還可以開啟魔界之門啊，真是出乎意料。 6338 現在懂了。神之淨水就是靈魂石的碎片。亞斯特洛一定是想要重現靈魂石! (就是一瞬間銷毀了我的王國的那個。。) 6339 靈魂石的力量，就等於真正的神之力，若亞斯特洛擁有了那個力量的話，就沒有辦法可以阻擋他了。 6340 所以話說回來，剛剛搶走神之淨水的人，也就是被亞斯特洛所指使的魔族吧。 6341 現在引起戰爭的不是精靈， 是魔族。應該說是控制魔族的亞斯特洛。我們是為了要阻擋亞斯特洛而來的! 請相信並協助我們好嗎? 6342 嗯。雖然現在沒有證據可以證明你們說的話， 但我就相信你們這一次吧。好! 就讓你們通過雷神之錘吧。但不要忘記，只要你們仍在侏儒王國的境內，我就會一直注意你們的! 6343 無敵小浣熊 6344 我叫無敵小浣熊.. 是迷霧森林的小霸王。 6345 第一次見到用兩隻腳走路的浣熊嗎?有什麼好奇怪~樹都會走路了。 6346 這樹葉嘛? 也可以當扇子.. 當雨傘..當武器.. 很好用吧! 6347 喂喂. 想要使喚我的話至少要給我飯吃吧? 6348 該死的..主人要棄養寵物了... 6349 小CASE呢. 哈哈哈!~ 6350 你就是我主人嗎? 歡迎!! 下次去迷霧森林報我的名號吧?\N啊喲~現在長大了想要把我當寵物啊?\N好吧!既然你都拜託我了，我就幫幫你吧!! 6351 好吧!既然你都拜託我了，我就幫幫你吧!! 6352 阿爾弗雷德? 6353 要吩咐什麼嗎? 少爺. 6354 我感覺到了異常的變化。來自封印的外面，人界的方向.. 6355 少爺要去調查嗎? 但是少爺的力量已經封印… 6356 哼!!你當我是誰啊… 才損失了這麼點的力量… 在人界有任何可以威脅我的存在嗎!?… 我先出發了! 6357 好的..知道了. 那麼我準備好，隨後跟上少爺。 6358 塞巴斯汀! 6359 有…有!...叫.. 我嗎.. ... ...? 6360 我先出發了 6361 那… 那個… 那邊… 眾多的行李要怎麼辦呢… … …? 6362 (理所當然的眼神) … … … 以下說明省略。 6363 … … … @!@#$@!$ 6364 已催促了@1玩家。 6365 玩家接受到催促了。 6366 玩家為離開狀態。 6367 剩餘EXP 6368 冷卻時間 : 副本 @1 秒, 對戰 @2 秒 6369 AP 消耗量 : @1 6371 技能種類 : @1 6372 A鍵技能 6373 S鍵技能 6374 D鍵技能 6375 F鍵技能 6376 G鍵技能 6377 "HI!朋友" 活動中。透過朋友的推薦，就可以獲得新寵物和超炫裝飾品喔!趕快來參加吧 6378 狄奧 6379 侏儒王-阿瓦隆 6380 杜爾 6381 皇家鋼鐵衛士 6382 鋼鐵侏儒戰士 6383 鋼鐵侏儒步槍兵 6384 鋼鐵侏儒狙擊兵 6385 鋼鐵蜘蛛守衛坦克 6386 鋼鐵火槍侏儒 6387 妖精殲滅者 6388 鋼鐵侏儒偵察兵 6389 技能種類 6390 角色資訊 : 'C'鍵 6391 塞巴斯汀 6392 阿爾弗雷德 6393 在技能樹可使用的技能 6394 狄奧(闇天使) 6395 可用A, S, D, F, G來登記快捷鍵 6396 月排名 6397 上 6398 芙莉爾 6399 只要我願意~ 就算輕輕的吹風，也可以把敵人吹走。 6400 我是風的化身-芙莉爾，用風來守護你。 6401 我優雅的揮舞翅膀是不是很美麗呢? 6402 我感覺越來越暈了。 6403 繼續這樣不理我的話，我就要回到精靈界了。 6404 有沒有感受到圍繞著你的風越來越強了呢? 6405 有沒有準備好跟我一同冒險呢? 你是我所選擇的寵兒… 無論走到任何角落，風都會與你同在。 6406 準備與我芙莉爾一起冒險，遨遊天際了嗎? 6407 Newbie Player Buff!! 6408 A/D/V +10% 6409 unlimited Bonus 6410 Recharge usage 6411 呼.. 就這樣結束的話太可惜了吧? 6412 以黑暗之力喚醒吧!卡米基! 6413 重新成為憤怒的化身，以地獄火花燃燒敵人吧!! 6414 大家準備! 6415 啊.. 啊. 怎麼會.. 地不見了! 怎麼會, 看不見地面!! 6416 認證失敗 6417 Shift : 拆解時顯示分解物 6418 拆解道具費用 : @1 GP 6419 此為拆解後可獲得的道具. 6420 '@1 : @2 ~ @3 個 6421 擁有的數量 : @1個 6422 부활 보너스 무제한 6423 使用GC幣購買 6424 鋼鐵輻射 6425 禮物已贈送給 6426 角色選取快捷鍵 : ( ↑ ) 6427 攻防生 5%上升 6428 던전 개편 이벤트 6429 경험치 30% 6430 공격력 +3% 방어력 +3% 생명력 +3% 6431 雷神之錘 6432 風~又吹起了。 6433 無盡的風會守護著你! 6434 네트워크 상태가 불안정하여 멀티플레이 방에 참여할 수 없습니다. 6435 네트워크 상태가 불안정하여 멀티플레이 방을 개설할 수 없습니다. 6436 遊戲中途離開時，將不會獲得 6437 道具與 6438 經驗值等獎勵 6439 確定要離開嗎? 6440 세이렌 6441 快捷鍵 : ( ↑ ) 6442 移動:選方 向鍵:Enter 6443 輪迴之神 : 因為各位英雄們的協助，使得這五年裡，世間萬物得以自然循環。被破壞的大地也漸漸的在恢復中，獻上萬分的感謝。 6444 吉戈 : 應該要把世界上所有不必要的東西都燒光光，如何? 一起來燃燒吧!! 6445 朱力歐雷 : 向從邪惡中維持世界均衡的各位，獻上感謝之意。五年了，以後也請繼續努力，世界的和平就交給你們了。 6446 破壞之神 : 破壞為創造之母。以後也跟著我繼續，為了破壞那些腐敗而努力吧！ 6447 必須要選取獎勵才可完成任務。 6448 確定要刪除嗎？ 6449 裝備抽抽樂的GP價格比一般購買的高，但有機率獲得稀有與史詩階級的道具喔。 6450 GP餘額不足 6451 無法刪除道具 6452 在清單中點選道具就可以單獨賣出。 6453 將一般階級的道具全部以GP賣出。 6454 沒有獲得一般道具。 6455 製作 / 拆解 6456 該甩掉我內心深處的黑暗陰霾了! 6457 破壞我們森林的傢伙是誰? 我絕對不會放過的! 6458 為了卡納門王國的永遠繁榮與和平!! 6459 來! 現在開始跟我一起吧! 6460 真正的武鬥家的力量，是從絕不搖動的心與意念開始的! 6461 … 怎麼!?有話對我說嗎? 6462 我是誰呢..? 好想知道.. 你可以告訴我，我是誰嗎? 6463 要PK嗎? 我來介紹一下我故鄉魔界吧。 6464 數量 : 6465 期間 : 6466 清單內的道具賣出為 @1 GP / @2彩虹球/ @3 藍水晶。 6467 TIP : 可以用滑鼠輕易的調整您要的數量 6468 TIP : 可以使用鍵盤上的數字鍵，輸入您想要的數量 6469 挑釁 6470 無敵模式 6471 會消耗 @1個造型卷。 6472 搭配衣櫃裡空間不足。 6473 獲得了@1 GP / @2 彩虹球 / @3 藍水晶。 6474 @1 是已販售的道具。 6475 @1 是背包內沒有的道具。 6476 @1 是背包內無法讀取的資訊。 6477 @1 是網咖道具。 6478 @1 是無法以數量販售的道具。 6479 @1 的販售數量輸入錯誤。 6480 @1 的販售天數輸入錯誤。 6481 @1 是出席點數道具。 6482 道具販售失敗。 6483 變更搭配道具途中發生錯誤。 6484 造型卷不足，無法變換。 6485 造型卷不足\n無法變換。 6486 TIP : 可以用滑鼠輕易的調整您要的數量 6487 TIP : 可以使用鍵盤上的數字鍵，輸入您想要的數量 6488 貝樂梅西亞怪物卡寶箱 1 個 6489 白銀大地怪物卡寶箱 1 個 6490 已燒了 @1 張紙錢 6491 PC방 보너스 6492 已領取道具 6493 入場等級 @1 以上 6494 初始化 : 剩@1小時 @2分鐘 6495 貝樂梅西亞大陸 6496 艾拉大陸 6497 傑尼亞大陸 6498 白銀大地 6499 亞圖姆 6500 阿特梅迪亞 6501 空翻踢 : Dash 中 Z↑ 6502 急速下降: ↓↓ 6503 @1小時@2分鐘 6504 無法進入英雄副本 6505 該角色等級無法進入英雄副本，請確認入場的等級限制。 6506 目前不是英雄地圖的開放時間.\n空間屏障只有在固定時間才會開啟喔。 6507 下次開啟時間 : 6508 FRIDAY THE 13TH 6509 All +13% 6510 @1玩家升級了。 6511 @1玩家的技能點數提升了。 6512 已超過每日可進行\n英雄地圖的挑戰限制次數.\n請於初始化時間過後再進行挑戰。 6513 選取的英雄地圖\n發生系統錯誤。 6514 英雄地圖只限\n在開放時間內進行一次.\n請利用下次的開放時間。 6515 已超過英雄地圖的開啟時間。\n現在離開房間的話，直到下次開放時間之前\n都無法再進入喔。確定要離開嗎? 6516 英雄地圖 夢魘神殿的空間屏障將在 @1分鐘後開啟。 6517 英雄地圖 @1 夢魘神殿的空間屏障打開了!! 可進入時間為@2點 @3分 ~ @4點 @5分. 6518 英雄地圖 夢魘神殿空間屏障的開啟時間只剩 @1 分鐘囉，請盡快入場喔。 6519 無法開始英雄地圖。 6520 * 英雄地圖 #cFFFF001天可以完成 2次#cX .\n* 在英雄地圖收集 #cFFFF00英雄硬幣#cX 後可購買 #cFFFF00特別的\n #cFFFF00英雄道具#cX. 6521 先摧毀靈魂核心之後，再去打倒魔物吧!! 6522 要打倒魔物之前，必須先摧毀他們的靈魂核心!! 6523 打破門之後移動到下一關卡.\n 沒人知道會有甚麼樣的怪物等著你。 6524 用傳點移動，打破靈魂核心吧。 6525 英雄硬幣商城 6526 破滅的巨石金剛 6527 破滅的冰泥人 6528 破滅的火泥人 6529 夢魘骷髏戰士 6530 夢魘卡米基 6531 夢魘卡德森 6532 烈火巴斯拉卡龍 6533 寒霜巴斯拉卡龍 6534 夢魘女王 麗奧菲菈 6535 軟弱的遊魂 6536 強悍的魔魂 6537 麗奧菲菈的靈魂 6538 無購買材料道具。 6539 購買材料道具不足。 6540 鑲崁珠寶 5 個 6541 鑲崁珠寶 10 個 6542 消耗英雄硬幣 @1個.\n 確定要購買嗎? 6543 消耗英雄硬幣碎片 @1個.\n確定要購買嗎? 6544 甩彈 : DASH 中 ← Z 6545 阿特梅迪亞怪物卡片箱子 1 個 6546 開啟技能樹 1 個 6547 Kamu tidak dapat bermain di sini.\n Dungeon ini masih dikunci. 6548 所有角色都要聚集在魔法傳送陣裡。 6549 選擇了@1 角色 6550 確定要將角色轉職嗎? 6551 아이템 @1개를 지급 받으셨습니다. 지금 바로 장비창에 가서 확인해 보세요! 6552 因為系統錯誤，角色轉職失敗（錯誤密碼：@1） 6553 夢魘神殿 6554 빈 스트링 공간(여기부터 추가해서 사용하세요) 6555 寵物暱稱變更卡 1 個 6556 傳說中的靈魂守護祝福 6557 吸收一定量的傷害值 6558 吸收一定量的傷害值 6559 沒有可以用魔法書轉職的角色 6560 在英雄地圖房間內無法選取一般地圖喔。 6561 在一般地圖房間內無法選取英雄地圖喔。 6562 데미지 일정량 흡수 6563 原來艾拉半島還有這種地方啊? 6564 …不對!! 原本沒有這種地方…這不像人類的建築，給人非常不祥的感覺… 6565 人類們…充滿活力的靈魂…來吧…來我這吧.. 6566 !!! 6567 危險!!! 不要再過去了! 感覺十分不對勁，快離開!! 6568 看看週圍。已經來不及撤離了。 6569 哎呀呀! 無論是什麼魔物~通通打倒吧!!! 6570 呼…哈…暫時沒事了…但是剛剛遇到的魔物們，給人好奇怪的感覺。 6571 是阿…他們是這世上的生物沒錯，但卻似乎感覺不到他們的靈魂。 6572 對阿。這種邪惡之力，是從來沒有見過的。 6573 歡迎來到夢魘神殿…人類們… 你們不需要知道太多，只需貢獻出你們的靈魂，為打通冥界通道盡上一分心力吧!! 6574 … 6575 冥界? 那是什麼? 有人知道嗎? 6576 ………糟糕!!現在不阻止這傢伙… 這世界將會被她毀滅的!! 6577 把你們的靈魂給我吧… 6578 코디 옷장에 빈공간이 없어 해당 아이템을 구매할 수 없습니다. 6579 인벤토리에 빈공간이 없어 해당 아이템을 구매할 수 없습니다. 6580 購買道具所需的英雄硬幣不足。 6581 購買道具所需的英雄硬幣碎片不足 6582 搭配背包的空間不足，無法購買此道具。請先清空搭配背包的空間。 6583 我們要換名字囉!\n台灣易吉網更名成\n「東遊玩子」! 6584 恭祝\n東遊玩子&Grandchase\n蒸蒸日上, 所有玩家們好運連連!! 6585 드라카 프리 이벤트 버프 6586 전직미션아이템 드랍율 + 100% 6587 就憑你們可以對付我嗎？ 6588 當沉睡的力量開啟時，我闇龍使就回來了！ 6589 나와 함께라면 이 세상 어떤 것도 두렵지 않을거야! 6590 狄奧被封印的力量漸漸恢復，可把自己力量任意轉化為各種武器的‘武器原力’與魔族本源力量的‘惡魔原力’為轉職後的主要技能。 6591 薩利昂 6592 好酷~~ 這世上所有的火焰都屬於我~ 6593 最近岩漿池嚴重縮水，害我都沒地方玩了..ㅠㅠ 6594 我什麼東西都可以燒!! 連我家都給燒了!! 6595 喂 主人。你放著我不管的話，我會連你也燒掉!! 6596 為什麼要這樣對待我? 你也想被燒嗎? 6597 喔唷? 你變強了喔? 這都是我的功勞! 6598 喂..想要受到火焰的保護嗎? 怎麼樣? 要不要我照顧你? 只要與我同在就不怕任何火! 6599 火焰的征服者-薩利昂。有新的主人囉~! 6600 喂~主人，現在想要好好珍惜我了嗎? 6601 瞧瞧這燃燒的火花! 是不是很美麗阿! 6602 해당 아이템은 투니랜드 유저만 구입 가능합니다. 6603 추석 이벤트 6604 GP+100%, Exp+100% 6605 狄奧(闇龍使) 6606 活動情報 6607 동영상 녹화 6608 裝備預覽 6609 저장 경로 지정 6610 녹화 품질 조정 6611 단축키 안내 6612 녹화 시작 6613 녹화 종료 6614 5분 촬영시 예상 용량 : 약 @1 MB 6615 녹화 해상도 6616 녹화 프레임 6617 현재 해상도 6618 소리 6619 효과음 6620 배경음 6621 #cffff001. 게임을 실행하고 동영상을 촬영하고 싶을 때 Ctrl + 숫자1 키를 동시에 누른다.#cX 6622 (동영상 촬영 중에는 게임 화면 우측 하단에 촬영중임을 알리는 #cff0000REC#cX가 깜박거리게 됩니다. 6623 #cff0000REC#cX는 실제 녹화될 영상에는 녹화되지 않습니다.) 6624 #cffff002. 촬영을 완료하고 싶을 때 Ctrl + 숫자2 키를 동시에 누른다.#cX 6625 #cffff003. 촬영이 완료된 폴더에서 동영상을 본다.#cX 6626 (저장된 경로를 잘 모를 때는 폴더열기를 이용하시면 바로 찾을 수 있습니다.) 6627 (Ao finalizar a gravação, o #cff0000REC#cX sumirá) 6628 일반 등급 장비 모두 팔기 6629 아이템, 칭호 드랍율 + 50% 6630 아이템, 칭호 드랍율 + 100% 6631 造型衣櫃 6632 연결이 끊어졌습니다. 6633 현재 네트워크 상태가 좋지 않습니다. 6634 加入公會申請發生異常 6635 加入公會申請，已超過公會人數的最大限制 6636 게임 내 동영상 재생은\n현재 서비스 준비중입니다. 6637 最少必須要輸入兩個字以上 6638 TR서버와의 연결이 좋지 않습니다. 게임을 종료 합니다. 6639 #cffff003 5. 저장된 파일은 그랜드체이스가 설치된 폴더의 Replay 폴더에서 확인할 수 있습니다. #cX 6640 서비스 준비중입니다. \n녹화된 영상은 그랜드체이스가 설치된 폴더의 Replay 폴더에서 확인할 수 있습니다. 6641 진 스킬트리 이벤트 6642 雖然通過迷霧森林，但還沒結束。 為了測試你們是否真的有能力，我還留下了最終的試煉。 6643 那就是打倒在白色巨塔的頂端的大雪猴。 6644 並且和第一次的個別試煉不同，這一次你們必須一起面對。 這是為了知道你們的團隊合作默契如何? 6645 有問題嗎? 沒有的話就出發吧! 6646 看來你們也通過了試煉了阿。 (看起來還像小孩子的說…) 6647 我叫做愛利西思。 見面很開心啦。 6648 我叫做亞莓。 (什麼呀.. 態度怎麼這樣?) 6649 我是利樂。 以後請多多指教。 6650 喔拉? 你是… 精靈? 6651 自我介紹這種事情下次再做吧。 怪物來了! 6652 才第一層就有怪物… 總之，能全部打倒就好了。 6653 嗯，那現在來個正式的介紹? 6654 我是愛利西思。 因為一些私人的原因進入了永恆冒險騎士團。 主要使用的武器…剛剛雖然看過了應該知道，是劍。 6655 從紫羅蘭魔法師公會來的亞莓。 應該猜到了我是魔法師。 但你們可能不知道，我是以第一名畢業的。 6656 我是從精靈族來的利樂。 6657 精靈族? 果然是精靈.. 6658 精靈是因為什麼而來到這裡? 這並不常見阿.. 6659 原因你們會漸漸的明白的。 總之，時間好像不多了，現在應該要出發了。 6660 呵呵.. 真是的.. 上了一層又一層好像走不完一樣。 到底什麼時候可以到阿? 6661 嘿嘿.. 阿! 頂層! 總算到了! 呀乎! 6662 如果是這樣的話.. 難道… 6663 吼吼吼吼吼~ 6664 沒錯，果然。 那個應該就是騎士團長所說的大雪猴。 6665 來，現在是最後了。 再努力一下。 6666 哼… 從剛剛就一直這樣，你算什麼為什麼像隊長一樣發號指令? 真倒胃口! 6667 你說什麼? 區區一個魔法師.. 6668 那..那個，可以冷靜一點嗎? 剛剛騎士團長也說了，這次的試煉是看團隊默契.. 6669 … 這次就放過你。 6670 哼! 我這次也只是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。 6671 綠哈比人小朋友們… 無論以前到現在都真讓人頭痛啊~~。 6672 他是誰? 那個看起來粗魯又傲慢的人? 6673 呵呵.. 看起來雖然有點傲慢，但是個帥哥呢! 6674 我的名字叫 賽格特，是卡納門傳說中的劍鬪士，你們怎麼可能會認得我？ 6675 (賽格特…? 好像在哪裡聽過...) 6676 동영상 보기 6677 네이버에서는 아직 길드 기능을 지원하지 않습니다. 6678 瑪德蓮 6679 從今天開始我就是主人永遠忠心的女僕瑪德蓮～ 6680 主人~ 有什麼要幫忙的嗎? …阿! 那樣是不行! 6681 連倒茶的力氣都沒有了… 6682 啊...貧血了… 6683 好像稍稍有點服侍的力氣了…！ 6684 您好主人～！ 6685 從今天開始我就是主人永遠忠心的女僕瑪德蓮～ 6686 有什麼要幫忙的嗎？…啊！那樣是不行！ 6687 今天開始要服侍的主人是誰呢？ 6688 … 別搞笑了! 那個傲慢的傢伙膽敢用我們祖先的名字? 6689 哈哈!紅頭髮的小姐，你讓我有一種親切感喔~如果見到永恆冒險騎士團的成員，記得幫我轉告，我們在傑尼亞大陸見。那麼告辭~ 6690 喂!我們就是永恆冒險騎士團的人阿… … 呼～真是急性子啊，改天再來了解這個人。我們先來清除一下這裡的怪物吧! 6691 喀啊啊!!!你們就是打倒我部下的那些傢伙嗎!? 6692 喔! 可起來比較強的好野人。 6693 趕快解決掉後去追剛剛那個男子吧! 6694 愛利西思! 請謹慎的行動。 6695 對她要發火才會打起精神阿.. (不過，剛剛那個男子是…) 6696 總之趕快解決吧! 6697 竟敢小看我..! 給你看看我的顏色!! 6698 喀… ~~! 6699 亞莓! 戰鬥中竟然發呆，有沒有搞清楚狀況阿? 差一點我們都完蛋了! 6700 我剛剛想起來了! 那男的分明說他叫賽格特吧? 愛利西思你是賽格特的後裔阿? 6701 那是真的嗎? 愛利西思是賽格特的後裔.. 是真的嗎? 6702 呿.. 沒錯。 我的全名是愛利西思•賽格特。 卡納門的紅騎士團團長。 6703 嚇! 你.. 是那紅騎士團的..? 6704 真的嗎? 哇~ 我竟然和那麼厲害的人一起作戰… 6705 呿… 6706 這件事希望可以保密。 如果可以的不想讓別人知道。 6707 如果本人那樣希望的話，就這樣做吧。 (如果是用賽格特的名字的話，剛剛那個男的..莫非..?) 6708 有人讓你們去史丹外牆嗎? 難道沒有收到暫時等待的命令嗎? 6709 嘿嘿.. 沒聽過阿.. 6710 … 總之，你們已經被正式任命為永恆冒險騎士團團員。 你們的任務就是要追擊這場戰亂的元凶-卡查伊斯.. 6711 咦? 我們不是已經成為了永恆冒險騎士團團員了嗎? 我一直這樣以為的說.. 6712 哼哼! 女王陛下要正式下達命令你們才會成為真正的永恆冒險騎士團的成員。 6713 總之，女王陛下已經下達了第一道命令。 那就是掃蕩所有在加勒比海攤的怪物。 6714 肯定是受到卡查伊斯的影響.. 6715 沒錯。 藉由卡查伊斯的魔力獲得強力的鳥人女王，掌控了附近的怪物。 6716 所以說.. 你們現在就前往那個地方，打倒鳥人女王吧! 6717 了解。 6718 好。 那我就相信你們了。 6719 哇~ 好開心! 大海阿!! 6720 亞莓! 你以為我們是來玩的嗎? 6721 嘻嘻.. 大海阿.. 超棒! 啊~ 好涼爽! 6722 完全沒在聽.. 6723 亞莓? 首先要完成任務。 6724 鳥人女王算什麼~ 趕快解決，然後來游個泳吧! 6725 你.. 不聽我的話..反而聽利樂的話.. 6726 走吧，出發~! 6727 (唉.. 可以順利完成嗎..?) 6728 喔! 那個大個頭傢伙就是鳥人女王嗎..? 6729 我想應該是。 6730 現在只要打倒那傢伙，就可以玩水了耶。 6731 我們不是來玩的。 6732 總之，只要打倒鳥人女王，想要做什麼就可以做什麼了吧! 6733 這些像小孩的傢伙們... 怎麼這麼吵? 6734 妨礙我做日光浴的傢伙就是你嗎? 6735 你就在後面觀看就好了。 我來處理。 6736 吵死人的傢伙們! 看我封住你們的嘴! 6737 攻擊來了。 大家小心! 6738 因卡查伊斯的影響，而變暴力的好野人，最近不間斷地持續在攻擊史丹呢! 6739 而且攻擊規模也越來越大，陷入非常危急的狀況。 6740 這些可惡的好野人.. 現在馬上去..!! 6741 你說現在馬上去被好野人打的全身瘀青嗎?? 6742 亞莓.. 你!! 6743 我們就趕快去攻擊吧!不能就這樣被欺負… 6744 沒錯! 所以我才會叫你們過來，但是不需要對付所有的好野人，我只看準了那些好野人的背後… 6745 那些好野人的背後有個好野人族長，他從卡查伊斯那邊得到了強大的力量。 6746 啊! 那我們去把好野人的老大打倒，這一切就會結束了吧! 6747 沒錯!就算不會結束，他們的氣勢也會變弱的。 6748 好! 就由我大魔法師亞莓，來消滅這些威脅史丹的可惡傢伙。 6749 那麼你們現在就去獸人祭壇一趟，把好野人族長消滅吧! 6750 雖然是會是件危險的旅程，但我相信你們可以辦的到的。 6751 咳咳!咳咳!這裡好多灰塵喔! 6752 沙塵暴太強遮住我的視線了。 6753 你們兩個也太遜了吧!…這麼點的風塵就撐不住了嗎? 6754 那你幹嘛閉著眼睛說話! 6755 … 我只是..在閉目養神啦… 6756 兩位請安靜一點! 托兩位的福，我們被敵人圍住了啦! 6757 呼呼!小事一樁! 反倒省了我去找他們的功夫! 6758 阿阿~ 接招吧! 6759 你就是這些好野人的族長嗎? 就在這裡止步吧! 6760 就我看來這傢伙應該不會被感化的.. 6761 喀勒勒~~真不敢相信你們打倒了我的部下。 廢話少說! 來吧! 6762 想感化他還是太勉強了嗎? 6763 我不是說了嗎?只能以暴治暴阿.. 6764 喀勒勒! 6765 因為你們的關係史丹的治安穩定了。 真是太好了。 6766 小事一樁。 6767 但只要卡查伊斯還在，我們就不能掉以輕心。 6768 雖然現在不知道為什麼躲藏起來了。 6769 然而也不知道他何時會再次聚集邪惡的力量，襲擊貝樂梅西亞。 6770 我認為就算早一分鐘，也要找到卡查伊斯並消滅他。 6771 沒錯，所以我現在要給予你們新的任務。 6772 你們現在開始去尋找卡查伊斯吧!找到他後並打倒他。 6773 !!! 6774 (終於… 卡查伊斯..!) 6775 什麼?我們要打倒卡查伊斯...? 6776 這段時間，我一直看著你們成長。 6777 你們擁有無限的可能性，我相信那份可能性，就是拯救貝樂梅西亞的關鍵。 6778 … 6779 我並不強求你們。 你可以接受，也可以拒絕。 因為這是個相當危險的旅程.. 6780 選擇在你們。 6781 (長老說的就是這個嗎..?) 6782 (爺爺.. 我..) 6783 (爸爸… 我似乎終於可以找到你了..) 6784 來，快決定吧! 6785 我接受! 6786 很好，其他人呢? 6787 不能只放任有勇無謀的騎士一個人冒險。 應該也需要我傑出的智慧，我也接受。 6788 兩位都接受的話，那我的答案當然也是肯定的。 6789 很好! 那我就期待你們的好消息了。 6790 這是女王陛下的任命書。 6791 可能會是個煎熬的旅程，但只要有心一定可以打倒卡查伊斯的。 6792 不過要怎麼查到卡查伊斯的行蹤呢? 我們無法知道他去哪了呢..? 6793 那麼就先去找火翼龍，取得卡查伊斯的情報吧!牠曾是卡查伊斯的部屬之一.. 6794 火翼龍在火翼龍洞窟最深處。 6795 那麼… 6796 祝你們一路順風.. 6797 你就是火翼龍? 6798 喀勒勒~! 你們是誰!? 6799 你就是卡查伊斯的部下火翼龍嗎? 6800 喀勒勒… 你們為什麼要找卡查伊斯大人..? 6801 乖乖的講出卡查伊斯的行蹤會比較好。 6802 喀吼吼~! 他不是你們這種人可以見到的! 6803 看來用說的是不會聽話的。 那麼只好用力量讓牠屈服了! 6804 吼吼喀~! 看我這招! 6805 大家小心! 這傢伙是個厲害的角色! 6806 卡查伊斯大人… 吼嗚嗚.. 6807 卡查伊斯在哪? 6808 喀勒勒.. 你.. 是精靈嗎? 喀勒勒.. 同族人現在面臨的危機也不知道.. 6809 什麼.. 你說什麼? 再說一次! 6810 喀嗚嗚… 卡查伊斯大人… 6811 …… 6812 看來我們下一個要去的地方已經決定了。 精靈森林… 6813 這…這怎麼可能..! 這裡就是精靈森林? 6814 阿! 有狼人臉孔的怪物! 6815 等一下~! 我不是怪物!! 6816 咦? 那你是誰? 看起來不大正常的樣子的說… 6817 我是守護這片森林的守護者，我叫萊恩，為了阻止怪物的侵略，我化身為狼…現在很努力的在維持森林的和平.. 6818 嗯.. 變身阿~ 總之你說你叫萊恩對吧? 這地方為什麼變成這樣了? 6819 受到卡查伊斯的影響，附近的生物變得很邪惡。 我不斷的想阻止，然而我一人的力量還是不夠的。 6820 我們會一起幫忙的。 竟敢破壞這片森林.. 大家上吧! 6821 喀勒勒勒…喀勒勒勒勒… 6822 阿! 那傢伙是樹妖!? 6823 … 原來是因為利用樹妖。 所以可以在短時間內把森林破壞成這樣.. 6824 總之，我們應該收拾那傢伙吧? 6825 我們上吧! 6826 好! 6827 那傢伙的攻擊來了! 大家小心! 6828 嗚哇~!!!!! 6829 謝謝!! 我一個人是做不到的!! 6830 結果還是因為卡查伊斯? 我們趕快去找卡查伊斯吧! 永恆冒險~! 走吧! 6831 原來你們就是永恆冒險! 我也想要加入你們，並且守護世界上所有珍貴的樹林! 拜託了! 6832 可以一起並肩作戰的同伴當然越多越好。 歡迎。 6833 來~! 過這裡就是卡納門王國了~快走吧~ 6834 等等!!! 我是卡納門王國的禁衛隊長羅納。 你們是誰呢? 6835 我們是永恆冒險。 6836 原來是史丹的永恆冒險騎士團呀!那麼這裡就交給你們了，我要去討伐骷髏戰士了。 目前王國正受到闇黑勢力的威脅，全國的人民心情都很緊張。 6837 知道了。 這裡就交給我們，你快去吧! 6838 謝謝。 為了感謝你們的協助，讓我施放卡納門特有的保護魔法在你們身上吧! 願祝福與你們同在! 6839 愛利西思，剛剛那個叫做羅納的人.. 你不認識嗎? 6840 不知道，紅騎士團和禁衛騎士團的從背景出身就不一樣.. 6841 吼阿阿!!!!! 6842 阿! 變形蜂王!! 是不輕易在外面現身的怪物.. 6843 先處理那傢伙吧。 6844 喀哇!!!!!!! 6845 遺忘沼澤… 6846 進來這裡探查的人一個也沒回來。 對吧? 6847 嗯。 照村落的人們說的，都被一個可怕的怪物給吃掉了… 6848 噁~ 我快窒息了。 6849 好像是波波的味道呢…? 6850 那邊有一群波波正朝著我們而來。 6851 好噁心!! 不要靠過來!! 6852 呼嗚…呼嗚… 6853 噁.. 因為那味道頭好臭.. 6854 我想最臭的那個傢伙，應該就是所有事件的原兇吧! 6855 啊…頭暈到無法使用魔法了… 6856 打起精神來!不能連我們都失去意識! 6857 歐歐歐歐!!!!! 6858 來了!!! 6859 這裡就是亡者墓地啊，聽說這有鬼… 6860 噁~! 這個地方真的是讓人毛骨悚然。 6861 我也不是很滿意。 6862 鬼也是可以被打倒的。 不要害怕! 6863 阿! 那裡有鬼! 6864 啊~!!!哪裡哪裡!在哪裡!在哪裡! 6865 噗… 愛利西思也會害怕嘛… 6866 … 亞莓 你!! 6867 不是… 在前面…!!! 6868 … 6869 這些傢伙!我會好好教訓你們的! 6870 喀呵呵呵… 6871 那是黑暗大法師!? 6872 黑暗大法師???? 6873 沒錯。他就是那個利用邪惡魔力，召喚出不死者的邪惡法師。 6874 這附近的不死者應該就是這傢伙的傑作。 6875 離開這裡吧... 否則你們也會像他們一樣走向亡者之路.. 6876 哼!! 好笑!! 你才是要離開這裡的人!! 6877 不聽從我警告的人…去…死…吧… 6878 大家注意!! 6879 原來這裡就是大家所說的詭異都市啊。 6880 哇…原來還有這種地方… 6881 這裡有好多沒看過的東西呢! 6882 原本住在這裡的居民都去哪裡了呢? 6883 這樣說，突然有種詭異的感覺… 6884 嗯? 那是什麼? 6885 滴~滴~發現入侵者!發現入侵者! 6886 馬上處決!!馬上處決!! 6887 什..什麼阿!!? 6888 這個一直噴不停的是什麼東西啊? 6889 看起來像是機械裝置組成的，這東西應該不是生物.. 6890 雖然不知道是什麼東西，但似乎有別於以往的怪物… 6891 發現入侵者!!發現入侵者!! 6892 大家都準備好了吧? 6893 開始懲處… 開始懲處… 6894 這裡是怨靈武士的城堡，骷髏戰士之城啊! 6895 因戰爭而失去了心愛的人，最後也為國犧牲的武士... 6896 他們因怨恨，變成了可怕的怨靈武士。 6897 總覺得有點可憐.. 6898 總之這裡也是個怪物天地。 6899 先去骷髏戰士所在的地方吧.. 6900 骷髏戰士! 6901 永恆冒險騎士團的傢伙，為什麼要拒絕燦爛的未來呢? 6902 燦爛的未來?! 6903 你所說的燦爛未來，是指大家都受苦的未來嗎? 6904 為了燦爛的未來必須要付出代價的... 這是卡查伊斯大人曾教導我的。 6905 若是那種未來的話，我寧願選擇過去。 6906 選擇過去? 那麼我就把你們，留在你們喜愛的過去吧! 6907 骷髏戰士。 對人類的怨恨與憎惡會繼續蠶食你的靈魂。 現在住手吧… 6908 給我閉嘴! 對我來說已經什麼都沒有了。 6909 放馬過來吧! 6910 靠我自己的力量打倒骷髏戰士是很困難的.. 幸虧有你們大家的同心協力才能夠辦到。 謝謝! 6911 這是我們應該做的。 話說羅納你現在要怎麼做呢? 我們現在要去追擊卡查伊斯.. 6912 原來如此。 我也想要幫助大家，一起參與消滅卡查伊斯的任務。 6913 好啊~ 為了史丹與卡納門的和平~~! 6914 這樣的話又增加了一名夥伴呢! 感覺會很有幫助。 6915 和卡納門禁衛隊長一起冒險的話，感覺很可靠呢! 6916 以後也請多多指教。 6917 請多指教。 6918 拜託囉~! 6919 這裡是白銀大地..? 怎麼到處都是森林與樹木.. 6920 這裡比想像中安靜.. 白銀大地.. 6921 不，亞莓。 我在這裡可以感覺到強烈的闇黑之力。 這座森林裡應該潛藏著無數的怪物吧! 6922 這裡也受到卡查伊斯的影響嗎? 6923 目前還無法判斷.. 但整個森林好像都在生氣。 所有的生物似乎都要攻擊我們似的。 我試著對話，但他們完全不想聽耶。 6924 萊恩。 那麼我們該怎麼辦呢? 這樣毫無頭緒的前進的話，我們大概只有挨打的份… 6925 這森林裡一定會有保衛森林的森林守護者。我們去找那位守護者了解一下這座森林的狀況，或許就可以搞清楚來龍去脈了。 6926 是嗎? 那趕快去找那位守護者吧! 我們得通過白銀大地，才能到卡查伊斯藏匿的艾拉大陸。 6927 呼.. 這裡真的到處都是怪物啊。 6928 那位森林的守護者到底在哪呢? 6929 就是這裡。 這裡是森林的中央..! 守護者一定會在這附近的。 6930 啊喔喔喔! ! ! 6931 哇! ! 好.. 大啊。 6932 又是入侵者! ! 吼! 我不會原諒你們這些弄髒這座森林的的任何傢伙! ! 6933 一到就立刻用攻擊來歡迎我們! ! 該不會那巨大的傢伙就是這森林的守護者吧? 6934 那巨大的安特就是這座森林的守護者.. 6935 萊恩說的沒錯。 有種莫名的力量使他變得暴怒，似乎是闇黑之力的作用。 先從他身上驅走那股闇黑之力再說吧! 6936 是嗎? 那問題就變的簡單了! 6937 好，那就展現我們的實力吧~ 6938 我到底做了什麼事? 我的森林怎麼變成這樣.. 6939 利樂。 守護者好像清醒了。 6940 是。 那麼請問.. 守護者…你怎麼會變得那麼暴怒.. 還有森林的生物怎麼也變得這麼暴怒..可以告訴我們嗎? 6941 聽說闇黑軍隊.. 從神的大陸來的闇黑軍隊正準備要攻擊白銀大地。 我們安特一族只是正在準備對抗闇黑軍隊的來襲.. 6942 然後不知從哪來的聲音騷擾著我.. 之後我就沒有記憶了。 6943 聲音..? 神的大陸?! ! 那是什麼..? 6944 看起來好像不是卡查伊斯的影響.. 但是目前無法確定。 6945 守護者.. 你意思是說除了卡查伊斯之外還有其他惡魔嗎? 6946 抱歉。 人類啊.. 我的立場上無法透露更多了。 但是到時候你們就會知道了。 6947 讓我恢復清醒的人類啊~謝謝你們。 還有，我再也不必擔心這座森林會變成什麼模樣了。 我會馬上讓他恢復的.. 在此之前，我必須要再次進入長眠了。 6948 樹之精靈消耗太多的力量時，為了修養生息，必須要回復到樹木的樣子.. 古代的樹之精靈也不例外呢! 6949 怎麼辦..? 我們還有很多話要問呢.. 6950 沒辦法。 只好再去調查其他地方吧.. 6951 嗯..! 這裡是..?! ! 6952 這是一座廢墟耶。 看起來之前這裡發生了很大的戰鬥呢..? 6953 這也太悽慘啊..到底發生了什麼事? 6954 在這裡有可能會找到一些關鍵，繼續調查看看吧! 6955 嚇! 這些傢伙到底要幹嘛啊?! ! 看起來不是普通的傢伙.. 6956 喀啊啊啊! ! 6957 危險! 愛利西思! 6958 呀~! ! 6959 喀啊啊啊! ! 6960 你們.. 還好吧? 6961 ..嗯。 謝謝你的幫忙! ! 不過...你哪位呀? 6962 我叫傑恩! 是這個白銀騎士城堡的最後一位白銀騎士。 6963 白銀騎士? 難道這裡是白銀騎士的..? 6964 呼呵呵.. 6965 哈哈哈! 終於找到你了。 傑恩! ! 你居然自行現身了.. 今天就是你的祭日了。 6966 嗯? 那傢伙是..? 精靈? 不可能.. 精靈不可能長這個樣子.. 6967 那傢伙就是墮落的精靈族黑暗冰雪姬! 就是他把這裡搞成這樣的。 6968 今天跟一些小嘍囉在一起呀。 那麼就把他們一起解決吧! ! 6969 你說你叫傑恩? 那就還你剛剛的人情啦。 6970 等等! 那傢伙會一般的攻擊是打不倒的。 6971 在我準備的時後，先幫我拖住那個傢伙! 6972 好。 6973 好的。 傑恩! ! 那麼我們先拖延一些時間囉。 6974 謝謝。 拜託了! ! 6975 可笑的傢伙! ! 等著瞧吧! ! 6976 大家攻擊! ! 6977 呼..呼.. 總算制伏了.. 6978 有兩把刷子嘛。 小嘍囉們.. 但是我不會就這樣倒下的! 6979 太…太扯了吧..! ! 怎麼又恢復生命了! ! 6980 嗯… 傑恩! 還沒好嗎? 6981 …… 6982 哼~哈! 終於集好力量了! ! 現在換我來攻擊，請大家小心我的衝擊波! ! ! 6983 啊啊! ! ! 6984 天呀.. 好大的力量..! 6985 果然..那個力量… 6986 我要報仇! ! 看招吧! ! ! 6987 喔啊啊啊! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 6988 真的是好猛烈的攻擊耶! 如果沒預先準備的話，我們也會被撞飛吧! 6989 真的.. 打倒了嗎..?! 6990 沒有。 他在最後一瞬間跑掉了。 嘖! 還以為這次可以完全擊倒的說.. 6991 但是我想他應該受到極大的傷害了。 畢竟他受到了傑恩的...強烈攻擊。 6992 (竟然還有這樣的強者.. 我果然還差的遠..) 6993 對了! 我們還沒自我介紹呢。 我們是貝樂梅西亞大陸的永恆冒險。 現在全世界都被卡查伊斯的魔力所影響，幾乎整個變成了闇黑世界，所以我們正為了阻擋卡查伊斯而四處奮戰呢。 6994 你說你正在進行阻擋惡勢力之旅? 那不就跟我們白銀騎士的騎士團一樣嗎?! 白銀騎士團也是為了對抗闇黑勢力而組成的呢。 雖然現在幾乎覆滅了.. 6995 白銀騎士團大部分都是以格鬥家為主的騎士團。 老實說剛剛那些骨骸原本也是白銀騎士團員，他們的靈魂在臨死之前因為陷入闇黑力量的控制而變成怪物的。 6996 這樣啊.. 6997 所以說啊..! 我也想跟你們同行! ! 一起擊退邪惡勢力.. 6998 我一定要報仇! ! 他們殺死我的同胞，還把他們變成那個樣子。 我一定要親手把他們..! ! 還要找回白銀騎士的榮譽。 必勝! ! 6999 很好! ! 我們也歡迎你的加入，以後就同心協力努力吧! 7000 若想從白銀大地前往艾拉大陸的話，必須要搭船。 利用河流來進入到大海。 7001 但水已經變的這麼少了… 這個大概也是受到你們所提到的卡查伊斯的影響。 7002 神隱光之湖是白銀大地最大的水源地。 總之若想搭船的話，得先調查看看這個地方。 7003 這個地方還是有很多海草來看，到不久前水應該還是滿的.. 7004 那邊長的奇怪的水中生物在看著我們呢! 7005 水變少之後失去生活範圍的生物好像生氣了，把我們看作是敵人呢! 7006 雖然很對不起那些生物，但必須要先進去調查看看了! 7007 那走吧! 7008 喀勒勒…終於來到這裡了。 7009 那..那大大的螃蟹是什麼啊! 7010 呵呵.. 被我克拉克偽蟹大人的氣勢給嚇到了吧? 啦啦啦~ 7011 貝樂梅西亞的女神大人…感謝您，今日也賜予我們珍貴的糧食.. 啊..不..這豐盛的晚餐.. 7012 … 沒有被嚇到反而是禱告起來了..? 7013 … 總之這傢伙應該不是把湖水弄乾涸的主犯..(難道.. 哈斯發生什麼事了..?) 7014 竟敢污辱我克拉克偽蟹大人! ! 我要把你們撕成碎塊當點心吃下去! ! 7015 攻擊了! 鎧甲看起來很堅固。 大家小心點! 7016 用我的劍砍破你的蟹殼吧! ! 7017 這傢伙似乎跟水消失的事情無關.. 我可以猜想到的地方有一個，去那裡調查看看吧! 7018 喔喔? 那人到底是誰呢? 7019 啊啊! 現在不是作這種事的時後! 要趕快去找輪迴之神才行! 7020 齁~ 這裡為什麼有這麼多水! 我的造型都亂了拉。 7021 果然.. 和我猜想的一樣。 這裡聚集了白銀大地所有的水。 哈斯可能出事了。 7022 哈斯..? 難道是白銀大地的守護者水龍哈斯嗎? 他竟然還活著.. 7023 哇! 要去找水龍嗎? 水龍~我我…我只有在書裡看過耶~ 聽說很帥氣的! 7024 噓! 安靜~...前方好像有東西呢 7025 不要擔心，他們是住在這裡的精靈，他們不會攻擊人的。 7026 哇~好神奇喔! 在貝樂梅西亞都沒見過的精靈，我要靠近點看~ 7027 哎啊啊啊… 7028 亞莓小心! 7029 啊啊! ! 7030 什麼嘛! ? 不是說不會攻擊人嗎? 7031 怎麼會有這種事…這些精靈原本只聽哈斯命令的呀…是哈斯發生了什麼事情嗎?! 得趕快過去看看! 7032 可是看來這些精靈與妖精不會輕易的放過我們吧..? 7033 向他們求饒會讓路嗎? 如果想通過的話，只好擊退他們了。 7034 哈斯在那裡? 疑…怎…怎麼會! 7035 是我眼花嗎? 如果我沒看錯的話，水龍正在把所有的水吸光耶。 7036 水即是生命! 這生命之水和我的身體結合，讓我變得更強壯吧! ! ! 7037 哈斯! 怎麼會變成這樣? 7038 傑恩..? 快點逃跑吧! 我無法再控制我自己了。啊啊啊.. 7039 哈斯.. 這是怎麼回事.. 7040 不..吼..啊啊... 7041 大家小心! ! ! ! ! 7042 喀啊啊啊! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 7043 啊..這麼大的力量? 要是被打到的話，就別想活命了.. 7044 喀啊啊… 全部都去死吧..! 7045 總不能一直躲避吧! 我們也要攻擊! 7046 哈斯..原諒我吧! 大家~哈斯的皮非常堅硬，就集中攻擊頭部吧! ! 7047 傑恩.. 謝謝你…把我從這邪惡的墮落中救出來 .. 7048 剛才是怎麼了? 你怎麼會攻擊我們呢? 7049 不知是誰在白銀大地內釋放了邪惡的墮落氣息。 長時間阻擋敵人攻擊而日漸脆弱的我，不知不覺靈魂就陷入那墮落的力量中了… 7050 先別說話! 你現在傷勢太嚴重了，必須要先進行治療! 7051 那.. 那力量也使我墮落..結果.. 身為白銀大地守護者的我也.. 嗚嗚.. 7052 嗚嗚… 哈斯… 快點治療他! 7053 不…要把我吸走的水還原的唯一方法，就只有讓我死去… 傑恩.. 請一定要找到..幕後操控的人.. 7054 嗚嗚…啊! 死了嗎..? 7055 不行…怎麼會…哈斯…哈斯… 7056 傑恩…就像哈斯所說的，我們要守住的地方還很多，不能就這樣陷入悲傷中。 7057 沒錯! 不要再傷心了! 快去打倒那些該死的禍根。 也只有這樣才能讓哈斯安息。 7058 同意。 傷心一時也就夠了。 若是騎士的話.. 就連傷心也只是一種試煉.. 7059 嗯… 我不會再猶豫了! 我一定.. 一定.. 7060 這裡就是白銀大地的叢林樂園原始之島嗎! ? 7061 對。 可是有點不太對勁，這裡跟之前不一樣.. 7062 這裡的一切，瀰漫著詭異的氣息。 7063 大家小心! 周圍的所有昆蟲與植物都已經被魔化了! 7064 竟然連這裡都被污染了..? 到底是誰.. 7065 看來追卡查伊斯一事要先緩緩了，必須要找出把白銀大地變成這樣的幕後指使者。 7066 … 也許和卡查伊斯也有關。 貝樂梅西亞也有發生類似的事.. 7067 那.. 那裡有朵好大的花! 7068 應該是變成怪物的花吧..? 7069 全部都過來聞聞看我的香味吧。 你們這些看起來很好吃的傢伙們.. 呵呵… 7070 就是你污染了這裡嗎? 我們不會放過你的! 7071 變異的源頭，就是這會講話的雜草嗎..? 7072 雖然處理了這個傢伙，但他好像不是這次事件的主犯。 7073 這傢伙也只是被魔化的怪物罷了。 這一切到底是誰幹的好事? 7074 不要太著急。 找到那傢伙前，我們是絕對不會放棄的! 7075 沒錯。 我們絕對會找到的! 7076 謝謝大家。 有夥伴一起，真好。 7077 再往前走一點就是熔岩地帶了。 若向那裡的德雷克溫問問看的話，或許會有點線索.. 7078 咦! 這裡怎麼會有好野人! 7079 這些怪物出現在這裡，一定發生了某些事情。 7080 會不會跟水龍沼澤及原始之島的事件有關連呢? 7081 但是這個區域是由德雷克溫所守護，應該不會放任這些好野人撒野啊。 該不會德雷克溫發生了什麼事吧?? 7082 聽起來不太妙。 我們快去找他看看吧? 7083 什麼聲音啊! 7084 泰塔羅斯大人~剛剛開始突然出現的一群人一直妨礙我們作業呢! 7085 只不過幾個人而已都無法處理掉嗎？真是沒用的傢伙。 我來處理吧! 7086 看來那傢伙就是這批好野人的首領了。 7087 那麼先解決掉這傢伙，剩下的這區域的好野人就沒什麼用處了吧! 7088 我們快點解決，然後去找德雷克溫吧。 呀啊! 7089 殺死我好友哈斯的人，你們終於來啦! 這次是要攻擊我嗎？我要幫哈斯報仇.. 7090 先聽聽我們的話吧，我們是來調查這次事件真相的。 7091 殺死哈斯的仇人，拿命來吧! ! ! 7092 糟了，大家小心! 7093 我居然被擊敗… 沒臉見到哈斯了… 7094 不是這樣的，哈斯的死不是因為我們。 他是為了白銀大地自行犧牲了生命。 7095 這是什麼意思？詳細解釋給我聽。 7096 所以說… 發生了…(解釋了之前所發生的事) 7097 ...這樣啊，果然是哈斯會做的事… 很抱歉誤會你們.. 7098 在你們來找我之前，有人跟我說殺死哈斯的人就是你們。 當時只氣憤於哈斯之死這件事上，卻沒有做正確的判斷…對不起大家~我被仇恨矇蔽了理智。 7099 那個人一定跟這件事有關。 或許若有知道關於那人的任何事，請告訴我們! 7100 其實我也不大清楚.. 但是，你說你叫傑恩? 他和你擁有相同的氣。 7101 和我.. 相同? 那是什麼意思..? 7102 在你體內潛藏的氣.. 不是白銀騎士的氣嗎? 7103 沒錯。 但是白銀騎士現在只剩下我一人了。 不可能會有其他的白銀騎士.. 7104 不，分明就是白銀騎士的氣息。 那樣獨特的氣.. 但並不像你的氣那麼清澈。 .. 有點混濁.. 7105 如果你說的是真的…難道..? 7106 傑恩，這裡就是你所說的地方? 7107 嗯，若我的猜測沒錯.. 噓! 看那邊.. 竟然有這忙強大的正規武裝兵.. 7108 我感受到強大的闇黑力量。 和德雷克溫說的一樣。 7109 原來如此.. 那麼，解決他們後就可以找出幕後指使的人了吧? 走吧! 7110 咦? 維特隊長? 7111 呵呵.. 我以為所有的白銀騎士都死了，原來你還活著啊.. 傑恩。 7112 什麼? 白銀騎士的隊員們有一天突然全部都不見了.. 難道..?? 7113 沒錯.. 白銀騎士太軟弱了。 以那種力量.. 是守護不了白銀大地的。 7114 之前說好一起守護白銀大地的約定呢! 你忘了嗎? 曾經一同經歷艱難，並跟隨你的同伴又算什麼!? ! ? 7115 呵呵… 一起守護白銀大地的約定現在還是一樣的。 犧牲弱者們來增強我的力量，反正只不過是沒用的弱者們，成為我力量的基石也不會有什麼差別的! 哈哈哈哈! 7116 傑恩.. 感受到了嗎? 我這強大的力量。 這強大的闇黑之力才是白銀大地所需要的力量阿! 7117 哼! ! 我.. 我再也不會稱你為團長了。 竟然為了這種理由背叛白銀騎士。 讓白銀大地陷入一片混亂。 我要以白銀騎士之名，將你剷除! 7118 呵呵呵… 所以才說你只是個小孩。 看招吧! 嚐嚐比死還痛苦的絕望吧! 7119 啊啊啊~! 我要把這傢伙剷除，為逝去的夥伴們報仇!! 7120 喔喔喔喔喔~! 7121 這不可能.. 竟然又再次復活了..! (現在.. 再也..) 7122 呼..呼.. 再來阿~! 7123 嗚喔喔喔~~! 7124 呼.. 呼.. 又復活了.. 難道那傢伙真的是不死之身..? 7125 呼..呼.. 再給我一點力量的話.. 7126 是打倒黑暗冰雪姬的那個力量嗎? 那接受我們的力量吧! 7127 傑恩，使用我們最後的力量吧!! 7128 呼呼..呼呼.. 謝謝.. 維特! 看我最後一招! ! 呀啊啊啊啊! 7129 哈呀呀呀~! 7130 啊.. 闇黑的君主啊.. 請賜予我力量.. 7131 連拖延點時間也沒有成功的廢物.. 現在不需要你了。 7132 啊… 拜託.. 7133 沒有用的東西註定要被拋棄.. 到此為止了! 7134 啊啊啊啊~~~~ 7135 呼..呼.. 這力量? 難道.. 卡查伊斯? 7136 呼..呼.. 什麼? 那東西叫卡查伊斯? 7137 呼呼~不，雖然很像卡查伊斯的氣，但不是卡查伊斯。 我感覺到是比卡查伊斯更強的黑暗力量。 7138 你給我聽好了! 我雖然不知道你是誰，但賭上白銀騎士的榮譽，最後我一定會消滅掉你! 7139 那時候我們也會在你身邊的。 因為我們是夥伴。 7140 阿爾弗雷德? 7141 要吩咐什麼嗎? 少爺。 7142 我感覺到了異常的變化。 來自封印的外面，人界的方向.. 7143 少爺要去調查嗎? 但是少爺的力量已經封印… 7144 哼!!你當我是誰啊… 才損失了這麼點的力量… 在人界有任何可以威脅我的存在嗎!?… 我先出發了! 7145 好的..知道了。 那麼我準備好，隨後跟上少爺。 7146 塞巴斯汀! 7147 有…有!...叫.. 我嗎.. ... ...? 7148 我先出發了。 7149 那… 那個… 那邊… 眾多的行李要怎麼辦呢… … …? 7150 總之我出發了! 7151 ………………… 7152 喔啊啊啊啊啊!!!! 7153 喔喔喔喔喔!!!! 7154 啊啊啊啊!!! 7155 噗哈!! 真是的!! 艾拉大陸就在眼前而已卻掉入海裡去了! 7156 呵呵呵.. 7157 … 卡查伊斯!!! 7158 卡查伊斯! 早知道你會出現! 看招吧! 7159 .. 咦? 歡迎? 7160 這裡將成為你們的葬身之地。 永遠埋在這片深海中吧! 哈哈哈哈哈哈! 7161 可惡.. 本來就在眼前的… 7162 那是卡查伊斯? 我感受到很強大的力量.. 7163 莫非.. 使船沉沒的人… 阿! 大家沒事吧? 7164 好像都沒事的樣子。 亞莓在掉入海之前有使用了魔法保護大家的樣子.. 7165 只是借用點水精靈的力量而已.. 不過，現在該怎麼辦呢…? 已經掉入海裡了.. 7166 以下等魔法師來說還不錯呢! 又重新見識了一次。 7167 你..你說什麼? 哼哼哼~~! 7168 兩位克制一下吧。 以為風平浪靜的說.. 又開始鬥嘴.. 也不是小孩了.. 7169 咳咳! 我只是照實的發表我的感想而已。 以。下。等。魔。法。師。來。說。算。不。錯。了。 7170 你..你.. 吼!! ..氣..氣死我了! 7171 喔伊~ 來這看看。 這裡有神奇的東西呢? 7172 喔.. 這是..放出氧氣的裝置? 但這種東西怎麼在這..? 7173 看來這片海洋有什麼秘密的樣子。 這種東西不會是自然造成的。 7174 總之當氧氣不足時，來這裡就可以了。 只要亞莓優秀的魔法還有氧氣，很快就可以離開這裡了。 7175 哎唷，果然還是萊恩有看人的眼光~ 呼呼呵 7176 ..什麼呀~那個無知的傢伙… 7177 嚇! 還真大~ 7178 回去吧。 這裡不是你們該來的地方。 7179 雖然很抱歉，但我們一定要通過這裡。 可以借個過嗎? 7180 不管是誰，都不可以通過巴薩伊之海! 7181 看來只能戰鬥了。 7182 你真的能贏過我嗎? 這裡是我的領地! 巴薩伊之海! 7183 只要通過這裡就是艾拉大陸了。 總不能就這樣放棄吧! 7184 那就來吧! 7185 怎麼氣氛這麼沉重的.. 7186 終於來到這裡了呀.. 永恆冒險騎士團呀.. 7187 你.. 你是卡查伊斯!!!! 7188 他就是卡查伊斯?! 7189 啊.. 亞莓那時候沒有看到他。 他就是卡查伊斯。 看來現在那孩子大概也是被卡查伊斯操縱著… 7190 卡查伊斯!! 我爸爸去哪了? 快說! 不然的話.. 7191 喀呵呵.. 不知道你在說什麼呢.. 總之和我的部下們玩玩吧。 喀哈哈哈! 7192 卡查伊斯!! 伊阿阿阿阿~! 7193 那個.. 愛利西思..? 7194 …… 7195 沒事。 總之先清除眼前的敵人吧! 7196 愛利西思.. 你.. 難道.. 7197 哈呼..哈呼.. 來! 下一個是誰? 7198 愛利西思。 先冷靜一下吧! 到底為什麼.. 7199 你們就是妨礙卡查伊斯大人的永恆冒險騎士團嗎..? 呵呵呵.. 7200 咦，艾莉娜? 你怎麼會..! 身為紫羅蘭魔法師的你怎麼會在這裡? 7201 呼呼.. 那是因為這裡是卡查伊斯大人給我的聖靈之地阿。 7202 那麼只要抓住你就可以知道卡查伊斯在哪了! 7203 愛利西思? 先冷靜點! 艾莉娜是紫羅蘭魔法師公會的長老之一阿! 7204 吵死了! 如果她是卡查伊斯的走狗的話，我是不會輕易放過的! 7205 兩位都冷靜一下! 亞莓。 艾莉娜似乎已經不再站在正義這一方了。 7206 咦..難道..難道艾莉娜真的是卡查伊斯的部下? 7207 唉~ 所以說我不喜歡小孩子。 現在知道了嗎? 總之得要讓你們這裡就消失。 為了我的野心還有卡查伊斯大人。 7208 來了! 大家小心! 7209 呵 .. 就這樣結束的話太可惜了吧? 7210 以黑暗之力喚醒吧!卡米基! 7211 重新成為憤怒的化身，以地獄火花燃燒敵人吧!! 7212 呼呼.. 呼呼.. 看我的!! 7213 喀..卡查伊斯大人.. 喀阿阿喀阿! 7214 艾莉娜…嗚嗚.. 7215 卡查伊斯往哪去了? 7216 這到底.. 這到底是怎麼回事.. 7217 愛利西思? 剛剛說了爸爸，對吧..? 不能說說看發生了什麼事嗎? 7218 ……那是我失言.. 不用在意.. 7219 … 7220 亞莓? 艾莉娜是紫羅蘭魔法師公會的長老.. 那又是什麼意思? 7221 哼，不用在意.. 7222 … 7223 … 7224 這裡就是卡查伊斯士兵們製造武器的千手魔岩阿。 7225 … 7226 … 7227 總之，若這裡是這種地方的話，必須要盡快斬除。 讓卡查伊斯的勢力不再增強才行! 7228 嗯，我同意。 兵器越增加，他們的戰力也就會越強。 7229 那就快走吧! 7230 沒錯.. 7231 嗯.. 7232 真是的! 為什麼兩位都這樣呢? 也不說話!! 這樣還叫夥伴嗎? 7233 抱歉.. 7234 對不起.. 7235 總之! 希望兩位都能像之前一樣就好了! 卡查伊斯就在前方了! 7236 喀嗚!!!!!!!! 7237 阿! 那是巴斯拉卡龍? 7238 巴斯拉卡龍? 巴斯拉卡龍怎麼會在這種地方..? 7239 不用想也知道.. 一定是卡查伊斯的傑作.. 7240 愛利西思.. 現在振作點了嗎? 這裡交給我們，先休息一下吧! 7241 沒錯。 愛利西思… 你看起來很累。 現在先休息… 7242 我沒有軟弱到需要你擔心的程度! 新手魔法師! 7243 吼~ 我是擔心你! 7244 免了。 現在沒剩下多少了.. 我可以戰鬥。 7245 喀嗚!!!!!!!! 7246 來，上吧! 7247 我也上! 7248 嗯，雖然看起來像是故作堅強，但比一言不發的樣子好多了。 7249 我同意。 7250 這裡就是通往地獄的地獄橋嗎? 7251 這冷空氣…我有不好的預感… 7252 光是站著... 就覺得恐怖了... 7253 怎麼會這樣? 空氣中混合了強烈的殺氣與魔力… 7254 應該就是卡德森了… 卡查伊斯正式透過這裡，將地獄的魔王卡德森吸引過來。 7255 現在卡德森應該正在過來的路上吧! 7256 在這之前我們要先封印這裡! 7257 來了啊!!?永恆冒險騎士團!!你們真是膽大包天... 7258 他怎麼知道我們來了?… 7259 不愧是惡魔最高階的指揮官… 7260 … 7261 所有士兵們聽著…想要阻擋我們的永恆冒險騎士團攻過來了。 7262 讓他們變成征服貝樂梅西亞大陸的第一個犧牲者吧!! 7263 開戰吧!攻擊! 7264 我們... 來不及了嗎...? 7265 沒有!! 還來得及!!! 7266 … 7267 嗯，萊恩的話沒錯。 這傢伙還沒有完全復活。 7268 嗯。 要是卡德森真的復活了，這個地方早就變成火海了。 7269 … 嗯.. 還不遲! 7270 攻擊吧!! 讓不知天高地厚的他們嚐嚐地獄的滋味!! 7271 還在等什麼? 趕快上吧。 7272 當然! 7273 嗯! 7274 是!! 7275 很好。 那就速戰速決吧! 7276 呼..呼..呼..卡德森! 現在只剩你! 7277 可笑的傢伙…只不過打倒了幾隻剛復活的屍體罷了，就這麼囂張…… 7278 哼! 還是擔心你自己比較好吧? 我們會再一次把你送回地獄的! 7279 今天是你們最後一天可以囂張了…這世界馬上就會染上血了。 7280 這在之前我們會先打倒你。 7281 喀呼阿阿~! 就從讓你們的鮮血染上這片大地開始吧! 7282 來了! 大家準備! 7283 卡查伊斯之城.. 我們終於到達這裡了! 7284 這些小兵，為了阻擋我們前進，數量還真是不少啊! 7285 哼!來再多也一樣，看我一口氣打倒他們!! 7286 很好! 走吧! 7287 喔耶! 7288 好! 7289 走吧! 7290 終於走到最後了! 7291 不能過於鬆懈! 7292 終於.. 終於見到你了! 卡查伊斯!! 7293 又是一群自以為能拯救世界的人來了! 7294 為什麼要在這片大陸上引起戰爭? 為什麼要傷害人類? 7295 哈哈哈哈…戰爭? 傷害人類?你們一路上來到這裡，難道還沒有搞懂嗎? 7296 那是什麼意思! 7297 因你們人類的野心而起的戰爭，怎麼會來問我? 我還想要問你們呢! 7298 不是的! 我們是希望和平的.. 7299 人類們.. 沒有想過你們所追求的和平..也是你們自私的想法? 7300 你怎麼會認為希望和平的心是自私的呢? 7301 因為人類們所說的和平，而傷害了多少其他種族? 難道真的沒想過嗎? 7302 這，這個.. 7303 喀哈哈哈! 若真希望人類的和平的話，那就給我看看你們的實力吧! 7304 結果還是要使用暴力了! 那麼接招吧! 7305 最後我想要問你.. 咦!? 7306 果然使用人類的身體，能力會受到限制。領教我真正的力量吧! 7307 啊.. 啊。 怎麼會.. 大地不見了! 怎麼會，看不見地面!! 7308 不.. 不可能。 那才是卡查伊斯真正的面貌嗎? 7309 來。 現在讓你們看看我真正的力量! 7310 來了!! 7311 這…人類怎麼可能擁有打敗我的力量.. 7312 最後有要問你的事情。 我爸.. 不..艾斯考特在哪? 7313 喀..艾斯考特? 阿.. 喀喀呵! 那個沒有禮貌的劍士名字是艾斯考特嗎? 7314 還不快說!? 7315 喀喀… 原來如此.. 你是他的女兒阿.. 真有趣..呵呵..真有趣。 7316 艾斯考特已經不存在在這個世界上了.. 但也不能說他死了。 只不過是掉入次元的裂縫中.. 7317 呵呵沒錯.. 讓這傢伙求生不得求死不能是應該的.. 現在大概正在次元的裂縫唉唉求饒吧!呵呵.. 7318 次..次元的裂縫? 7319 喀喀.. 看到把我打倒的你如此手足無措的樣子，真是愉快阿.. 哈哈哈哈! 7320 要怎麼去次元的裂縫? 快說!! 7321 呵呵.. 是個你永遠都到不了的地方。 我的肉身雖然消失了，但是總有一天我會復活的.. 我會…回…來…的.. 7322 阿阿! 可惡! 可惡! 可惡!! 可惡!!!! 7323 你沒事吧? 鎮靜一點。 愛利西思。 7324 果然.. 你.. 是為了找你爸爸才加入永恆冒險騎士團的.. 難怪.. 7325 都已經變成這樣了.. 只能放棄了吧? 7326 … 7327 愛利西思? 7328 不，和大家一起共患難這麼久了，不能就此離開。 雖然一開始真的是為了找我爸爸.. 7329 有像你這樣的新手魔法師在，我怎麼能安心的離開呢? 7330 嘿嘿? 是喔? 我就知道會這樣! 7331 果然是愛利西思。 卡納門紅騎士團的團長。 7332 愛利西思，現在放棄還太早了。 就我所知，掉入次元的縫隙的人們，還是有可能回到原來的世界! 7333 那.. 那是真的嗎? 7334 是的。 詳細狀況我也不是很清楚，但長老曾經這樣說過。 7335 那就好啦。 那似乎和我們現在在找尋的闇黑之力有所關聯。 看維特的狀況就知道了。 7336 等一下，我們好像忘了什麼? 7337 阿..阿.. 7338 阿! 那孩子? 7339 這裡..是…哪裡? 7340 現在振作點了嗎? 7341 我..我.. 這段時間作了什麼.. 阿阿阿! 7342 把你變成那樣的卡查伊斯已經被我們解決掉了，但比那更強大的闇黑勢力似乎還是存在的。 7343 就像你剛所聽到的。 我們是永恆冒險騎士團。 如何? 要加入我們嗎? 7344 若能洗刷我所犯下的錯誤.. 7345 當然可以。 7346 那.. 我就相信你們了。 7347 呼~好幾天都這樣~ 覺也都睡不好... 7348 再過去一點的話就有村落了。 加油吧! 7349 但我們現在走的方向是正確的嗎? 7350 應該是對的。 若按著地圖.. 這裡是曾經是繁榮一時的卡斯托文明。 順著這條路走的話，就會出現艾拉大陸的盡頭了.. 7351 卡斯托文明? 那是真的嗎? 7352 你知道什麼嗎? 7353 當然啊!卡斯托是以古魔導時代中，最優秀魔法文明地所著稱的地方阿。 7354 但是，魔導時代並沒有準確的歷史紀綠，所以常常也只被認為是傳說。 但是就算是傳說..啊! 好感動阿! 7355 嗯~ 觀光是也不錯啦! 但在最要緊的是趕快想辦法離開這裡。 7356 我同意。 事實上，白銀大地的的汙染也和卡查伊斯沒有關係。 瞬間將維特消滅的不明力量.. 7357 沒錯。 事實上卡查伊斯雖然很強，但和操縱維特的那力量相比，多少感覺到較為弱勢。 7358 嗯。 將只不過是人類的維特隊長變得那麼的強。 再加上可以操縱白銀大地的守護者哈斯的那股力量.. 7359 有什麼線索嗎? 7360 這個..? 7361 那個各位.. 討論這個是很好啦，但是我們可以先看看四周的情況嗎? 7362 那..那個? 7363 是骨骼士兵。 看來卡斯托文明是真的存在過的。 7364 愛利西思~~ 走慢一點啦。 感覺會有東西蹦出來.. 7365 跳出來再打倒就好了嘛~ 不過，這卡斯托文明也沒什麼了不起的嘛! 7366 愛利西思。 看前面。 那是… 7367 如果卡斯托文明真的存在的話，那麼那隻怪物也只是個開始而已。 7368 嘖嘖.. 卡斯托文明真的存在是很好，不過那怪物也太...? 7369 哼.. 那麼這裡就可以叫作是卡斯托遺跡了。 7370 是，現在可以確定卡斯托文明確實存在了。 7371 但是我們怎麼會來到這樣的地方呢? 7372 那是因為愛利西思說走地下道會比較快的關係! 7373 … 7374 先別說了，沒看到守護卡斯托遺跡的獨眼巨魔正在歡迎我們嗎? 7375 呼..呼.. 獨眼巨魔那傢伙，好像打算把我們堵死在地下室。 我們逃出來了吧? 7376 現在安心還太早。 想回到地面上的話，還有一段路要走呢? 7377 這裡如果是卡斯托遺跡的話，應該有很多可以用的武器裝備吧? 7378 對，沒錯! 聽說卡斯托文明擁有可以製作魔法武器裝備的力量。 7379 真的嗎? 那對我們來說反而是件好事，若能得到傳說的武器.. 7380 那也是因人而異吧。 那麼現在正式來探索一下遺跡吧? 7381 呵呵.. 探索.. 如果是這樣的話，那就交給我這個專家吧! 7382 呼呼.. 現在馬上就可以到達地面的樣子了。 7383 那麼，大家加快腳步吧! 7384 啊..? 7385 …… 7386 我..是誰..? 7387 這裡是..? 7388 還剩多少路要走阿? 7389 嗯.. 再走一下應該就會到了。 7390 沒錯，空氣漸漸沒有那麼混濁了，應該離地面不遠了。 7391 嗯? 這是什麼聲音? 7392 雖然很細微，但我也聽到了! 7393 永恆冒險騎士團… 請幫幫我們。 7394 我也聽到了.. 這應該不是幻聽吧? 7395 噓! 安靜點! 7396 你們所在找的闇黑力量，現在正影響著神的大陸。 7397 若那裡的均衡被打亂的話，貝樂梅西亞和艾拉大陸也會被..全..面..佔..領.. 7398 … 沒有時間在這邊浪費了! 快去前往神的大陸吧! 7399 呼呼呼! 竟然又在這裡遇見了，看來你們的運氣真不好。 7400 嗯? 你們夥伴增加了阿? 這樣就更有趣了.. 傑恩! 我要報那天的仇! 7401 喔? 那傢伙是黑暗冰雪姬? 7402 上次和傑恩一起遇到過的傢伙呢。 但怎麼會在這裡呢? 7403 總之，這次要徹底的消滅掉! 7404 呼呵.. 會被消滅的是你才對! 覺悟吧! 7405 喔拉? 他是.. 好野人族長? 7406 喀啊啊! 7407 應該在貝樂梅西亞的傢伙怎麼會跑到這裡來? 7408 吼喀喀… 我藉由某個力量再次的誕生了! 7409 啊.. 這.. 這.. 不可能啊! 7410 喀啊啊啊~!! 7411 大家小心! 我感覺到他的力量大幅提升了! 7412 呵呵呵.. 歡迎你們來。 7413 你是誰!!? 7414 那傢伙是… 闇影魔狼神??? 7415 闇影魔狼神? 7416 墮落的巨神兵被魔化後，變成了闇影魔狼神..邪惡並且充滿力量.. 7417 呵呵呵.. 不能那麼簡單的就讓你們去神的大陸吧.. 7418 這裡就是你們的葬身之地! 7419 這樣看來.. 前往神的大陸的鑰匙在你手上了! 7420 喀咖..喀咖.. 太小看你們了.. 7421 往神的大陸的路已經開啟了。 去吧.. 去嚐嚐真正的恐怖與絕望的滋味吧.. 7422 … 7423 有點難過呢.. 曾經守護過森林的勇士竟然墮落成這樣… 7424 呵呵呵.. 現在是在同情我嗎? 沒用的… 東西… 充滿著絕望的新大陸正在等著你們…啊啊啊~! 7425 神的大陸… 再加上剛剛那個聲音… 感覺神的大陸現在正在發生不尋常的事情。 7426 去看看不就知道了嗎.. 是天使在等我們.. 還是惡魔.. 7427 天啊!這是未知的新地區? 到底世界的盡頭在哪裡? 7428 這裡是.. 我們走錯了嗎? 明明是往阿特梅迪亞的方向走的阿.. 7429 … 7430 那個..欣賞歸欣賞..前方正有一群不懷好意的綠哈比人衝過來呢~!? 7431 我是布洛托斯。 就是你們偷偷躲在我工作室的嗎?! 7432 我們不是偷偷躲進去的，是隨著喧鬧的歡迎儀式走過來的。 7433 聽到我的名字還敢頂嘴! 真是膽大包天嘛! 7434 喂！這個名字，我們可是第一次聽到呢！ 7435 吵死了! 求饒也沒用! 等著瞧吧! 7436 你們不是這裡的當地人吧。 太好了，就讓你們當我神殿祭品的一部分吧! 7437 這地區的傢伙，好像很急著把我們吃掉耶~ 7438 新地區，一點也不浪漫… 7439 看來你們很悠哉嘛，但是你們贏不過我的。 因為我有個可以吸收所有攻擊的防護罩。 哈哈哈! 7440 他的防護罩，不可能一直維持作用的，應該不難找出弱點。 7441 媽啊!! 那邊有隻綠哈比人被關在角落。 7442 請幫幫我這個孤獨又可憐的老哈比人。 只要把我救出去，我就告訴你關於不死力量的秘密，來報答你。 7443 不死的力量.. 雖然無法相信，但把他放出來也不是難事。 要試試看嗎? 7444 有聽過將生病的人變健康，將老人變年輕，將弱者變強者的..赫魯斯王冠嗎? 7445 這王冠的力量超乎想像，甚至於擁有可以將死者重生的力量! 7446 哇~ 知道那王冠現在在哪嗎? 7447 不知道...王冠分成了好幾個碎片分散在這大陸各地。 我所知道的就這些，那麼再見了...。 7448 什麼嘛，怎麼有種被騙的感覺… 7449 嗯.. 雖然感覺有點奇怪，但是既然知道有那種寶物，那我們就一路上順便找找看吧!! 7450 呵呵呵.. 7451 這通道暗暗的有點恐怖耶.. 7452 看來危機四伏啊… 7453 這裡很適合訓練膽量，但是我不喜歡陰森潮濕又黏黏的通道。 7454 我也是~ 但這是唯一的通道吧? 7455 這裡是唯一通往下一地區的路。 我走前面，大家小心的跟上吧。 7456 這裡好久沒看到有入侵者了。 絕不容許你們偷走我的蛋! 7457 我們對你的蛋沒有興趣。 我們只想要靜靜的走過這通道。 7458 你覺得我會傻傻的被你們騙嗎! 也不付過路費就想要經過這裡! 去死吧! 7459 大家小心! 想要在這怪物窩打鬥的話，最好是先觀察好周圍的蛋! 7460 這森林好特別壯觀，有人工建築的痕跡，卻不破壞大自然的美景... 7461 沒有白來到這裡呢。 這裡真是夢幻啊! 7462 孔基部族歡迎你們。 好久沒見到人類了~孔。 7463 謝謝你的歡迎。 我們也很開心。 7464 孔基部族歡迎你。 祝你愉快~孔。 7465 哇!好可愛。 毛好柔軟喔~ 7466 孔基好柔軟，人類硬梆梆~孔。 7467 孔基糟糕了。 部落的寶物不見了~孔。 7468 孔基發現小偷的蹤影~孔。 7469 看來村落裡重要的寶物被偷走了。 7470 感覺我們莫名的被誣賴了... 7471 孔基要找回寶物，要抓住小偷~孔。 7472 在事件鬧大之前，快去找村落長老吧。 7473 別跑! 我來守護我們部族的正義 孔! 7474 嗯? 守護正義是很好啦，但攻擊我們不好啦。 7475 偉大的太陽啊~ 請給我力量吧 孔~ 7476 你在幹嘛呢? 在拜神嗎?? 7477 在陽光下懺悔吧!! 孔! 7478 囧..? 7479 我們村落裡沒有那寶物是不行的~孔。 那是很久很久以前開始傳下來的重要寶物~孔。 7480 我們沒有偷寶物。 我們也會幫你們找回來的。 7481 我們孔基有目擊者~孔。 肯定是被偷走的~孔。 生氣~孔!!! 7482 他現在處於非常生氣的狀態。 想要繼續對話，必須先安撫他。 7483 請冷靜，我們真的沒有偷寶物，看來是有人故意誣賴給我們。 7484 那就糟糕了~孔。 沒有寶物我們就無法維持村落的平靜了~孔。 7485 不要擔心~孔。 我們一定會抓到小偷找回寶物的~孔。 7486 我們會找回來給你的~孔。 大家快走吧~孔。 7487 偷走孔基部族寶物的小偷，蹤跡一路延伸到這沙漠中。 7488 好機會! 還留下小偷的蹤跡表示快要追到了。 而且太陽快要下山了，也可以躲過白天沙漠的炎熱~ 7489 但是氣溫接著就會急速下降了，也不能拖太久。 7490 而且沙漠裡，充滿無法預測的危險，大家要小心行動。 7491 沙漠的危險! 不會妨礙到我欣賞這壯觀的景色~ 7492 哇! 是圍巾蜥蜴! 7493 這種怪物不可能會是圍巾蜥蜴啊! 7494 哇~ 圍巾耶好可愛喔~ 7495 嘶… 7496 小心! 巨大的昆蟲啊! (不祥的預感..!) 7497 昆蟲王阿.. 7498 哇! 巨大昆蟲耶，好神奇喔~ 巨大的昆蟲~ 昆蟲王~ 圍巾昆蟲~ 7499 那昆蟲落下了一個東西!! 7500 這! 這充滿著神秘的力量!! Category:博客帖子 Category:Season 5 的文件檔 Category:原始碼文件 Category:臺服str ct.stg檔